Notre mois de Novembre
by RandomCringyUsername
Summary: Harry sourit avec la main de Draco dans la sienne , Hermione pleure seule dans son lit , Ginny se bat , Ron découvre , Padma essaye de ne pas être oubliée , Pansy ne cesse de courir , Milicent ferme les yeux de dégoût et Luna observe . ( Le recueil d'OS c'est transformé en fic a chapitre d'une manière totalement indépendante de ma volonté )
1. 02-11-15 Harry

C'est bientôt l'hiver.

J'ai dans mon ventre cette petite chose qui gratte la parois de mon estomac . Des frissons de hâte traversent mon corps et mes poils se hérissent .

Je pense au froid qui atteint mes os et gèle mon sang . Je pense au petit nuage qui s'échappe de ma bouche a chaque respiration . je pense a mes mains rougie par la tentative de faire une boule de neige sans gants .Je pense a cette ambiance feutrée qui envahit Poudlard . Je pense a ces couloirs glacés . Je pense aux reflets du soleil sur la neige qui me font plisser les yeux . Je pense aux capes doublée d'une fourrures douce et caressante . Je pense a l'herbe du terrain de quidditch qui crisse sous nos pied , couverte de gel . Et au milieu de tout ça , Draco . Draco qui me sourit de ce sourire qu'il ne réserve qu'a moi . C'est mon premier hiver avec lui . Et je sais qu'il sera beau . Parce que le froid anesthésie mes peurs et m'apaise . Et peut-être enfin je parviendrais a lui rendre son sourire . Et peut-être enfin je cesserais d'être malade de crainte . Et peut-être enfin j'oserais murmurer a l'oreille d'Hermione le prénom de la personne avec qui je suis , elle qui a compris depuis trois mois que je sors avec quelqu'un . Et peut- être que je pourrais glisser mon corps entre les doigts de Draco lorsque il pose sur un regard plein de luxure . Peut-être que je pourrais tenir sa main sans m'auto-flageller de me comporter comme une midinette . Peut-être , peut-être même que j'oserais enfin déclarer que je suis avec Draco , un peu comme un majeur dressé a la face du monde .

C'est pour ça que j'aime l'hiver . Parce qu'il m'insuffle une sorte d'espoir , des idées folles . C'est comme un noyau glaces qui m'entoure et me pousse a prendre des bonnes résolution qui , a l'été , mourront de leur belle mort . L'hiver quand il arrive c'est comme si j'était débarrassé d'un poids immense logé dans mes poumons depuis le début du printemps . Et je peux a nouveau respirer . Hurler si j'en ai envie . C'est comme si j'était constamment seul et libéré de toutes ces pressions qui pèsent sur moi . Il n'y a plus personne pour me rappeler que je suis l'Elu , le Survivant et que je dois a tout prix vaincre Voldemort même si je dois donner ma vie pour cela . Tout le monde enfonce le nez dans son écharpe et presse le pas pour retrouver rapidement la chaleur des salles communes . C'est un grand soulagement et moi aussi je me retrouve a enfouir mon visage dans mon écharpe pour cacher mon sourire . Un souffle de vent froid s'infiltre sous mes vetements et mon dos se couvre de chair de poule . Mes mains tremblent aussi .

\- Encore en train de pratiquer du masochisme indirect ?

La voix traînante et un peu tendre donne l'occasion au frisson de se propager , couvrant ainsi mes épaules et mon cou . Cou dans lequel une main qui me parait bouillante vient se glisser sensuellement , de manière caressante . Celle-ci s'attarde jusqu'à ce que la chair de poule disparaissent complètement . La main descend et vient se poser sur mes hanches , laissant sa présence discrète mais pleine de réconfort tandis que le corps de Draco se serre contre le mien . Il se tait , il me fait savoir qu'il est la par sa simple présence . Il ignore tout du tumulte de l'impatience qui bat en moi et qui atteindra un pic avant de connaitre un calme plat . Je songe aux mains de Draco . Je voudrais qu'elles parcourt mon corps pour me rappeler la chaleur . Car contrairement ce a quoi je m'attendais , leur tiédeur est constante .

J'aime l'hiver . J'aime vraiment l'hiver .

Quand je vois Draco , sa peau parfaitement blanche , sa bouche fine aux lèvres pales , ses yeux gris d'orage , ses cheveux argentés et ses membres long et fin j'aimerais lui dire tout ça.

J'aimerais lui dire qu'a mes yeux il est semblable a l'hiver pour qu'il sache a quel point je suis épris de lui .


	2. 03-11-15 Hermione

03/11/15

Lorsque Harry m'a glissé a l'oreille que celui qu'il aimait était Malfoy je n'ai pas su comment réagir .

Puis j'ai vu son visage détendu et ce sourire serein qu'il a déjà depuis quelque jours et j'ai compris qu'il n'attendais rien de moi . J'ai compris que si il me l'avait dit , c'était seulement pour lui-même .

J'ai fixer son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaissent dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons . Puis j'ai fixer mon parchemin en silence . Au bout d'une demi heure j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'écrirais pas un centimètre de plus . J'ai ramassé mes plumes , rouler mes parchemins et je suis remontée dans le dortoir .

Parvati et Lavande ont tirées une tête bizarre lorsque je suis entrée dans la chambre . Surement parce que a force de remonter dans la salle commune a des heures impossible après avoir couvert des kilomètres de parchemin me voir à a peine vingt heures doit leur faire un drôle d'effet . Je les ignore royalement et me réfugie dans mon lit dont je ferme les rideau .

A chaque fois que j'entre dans la chambre , je revois la façon dont s'entendent Harry , Ron , Neville , Dean et Seamus et j'ai toujours des regrets . Parvati et Lavande ne m'ont plus adressée la parole depuis que Ron a cesser de sortir avec cette dernière , persuadées que je l'avait monté contre elle . Les deux autres filles sont constamment collées l'une a l'autre et ma plus longue discussion avec elles était a propos d'une brosse qui avait disparu .

J'ai parfaitement conscience d'etre jalouse de ces garçons qui s'entendent tous les uns avec les autres et qui doivent passer des soirées géniales . J'ai parfaitement conscience d'être jalouse de ces filles et de ces garçons qui sont tous sortis avec quelqu'un au moins une fois .

Une pointe de honte vient s'enfoncer dans mon cœur lorsque j'entend " vierge de glace " suivit de deux rires aigus . Parvati et Lavande m'ont affublée de ce surnom depuis quelques mois déjà .

Je sais très bien pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait souffrir . Parce que a leurs yeux , a tous , je suis toujours le pauvre petit rat de bibliothèque asexué . Moi aussi je veux sortir avec quelqu'un . Moi aussi je veux tomber amoureuse . Et c'est comme si on me l'interdisais . Comme si par le simple fait d'être une bonne élève m'empêchait totalement de désirer ces préoccupations idiotes d'adolescent .

Elles continu de rire . Et serrer les dents ne rend pas la douleur moins forte . J'essaie d'ignorer les larmes qui me viennent aux yeux tandis que je me glisse sous mes épaisses couvertures . Je déteste me sentir si misérable , si faible .

Ces jours ci j'ai de plus en plus la sensation que chaque personne qui pose ses yeux sur moi a envie de rire tant je suis ridicule . "La vierge de glace" . Ces mots tournent continuellement dans mon esprit sans vouloir en sortir . C'est comme une torture me rappelant a quel point la personne que je suis est misérable , laide , dégoûtante , que je suis incapable de me détacher des notes , que c'est comme si toute ma vie ne ce résumait qu'a ça .

Ça me fait mal . Ça me fait mal sans cesse et je n'arrive pas a m'en sortir , a me dépêtrer de toute cette tristesse . Ça me tue de devoir tout les jours sourire a Ron et Harry . Ron qui me semble un peu plus idiot au fur et a mesure du temps qui passe et Harry qui baigne dans son petit bonheur personnel . Parfois je leur en veut pour ça . Pour me forcer de manière indirecte a toujours leur offrir un visage souriant .

J'ai mal et la raison de ma douleur me parait si honteuse que la confier a quelqu'un est impensable . Personne ne sait que j'ai mal . Personne ne peut m'aider .

Et je suis seule , les sanglots qui s'échappent de ma gorge ne sont entendus par personne . J'appuis mes mains sur ma bouche , j'enfonce mon visage dans l'oreiller pour essayer de m'empêcher de pleurer . Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer . Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être malheureuse alors que j'ai tout pour être heureuse . Parce que j'ai deux meilleurs amis qui sont merveilleux ; parce que j'ai des parents qui m'aiment et qui m'envoie des lettres toutes les semaines ; parce que mes notes sont excellente et que , de cette manière , mon avenir est assuré ; parce que je suis a Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie , loin d'une petite vie moldue ennuyeuse .

Pourtant , je n'arrive pas a aller mieux . J'ai un malheur plus grand que moi qui me dévore . C'est un malheur bien trop grand pour ce que c'est censé être au départ .Un malheur qui n'a pas vraiment de fondement . Et je pense que c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal . De ne pas savoir pourquoi je souffre .

J'entend toujours Parvati et Lavande ricaner . Je supporte pas ça . Ça me fait étouffer et l'air se bloque dans mes poumons . Trois coup sec sont frappés a la porte du dortoir . Parvati et Lavande se taisent . J'halète lorsque je peux a nouveau respirer . Les rideaux pourpres sont écartés lentement . Je n'arrive pas a m'arrêter de pleurer et je dois avoir l'air de rien a hoqueter sporadiquement . Je sens ses doigts fin et glacés se poser sur mon visage pour tenter a leur tour les flots qui s'écoule de mes yeux . Elle passe ses mains entières sur mes joues pour les sécher . Sans y parvenir . Je sens ses long cheveux roux me gratter le cou . Elle se glisse près de moi sous les couvertures . Je sens son corps tout contre le miens . Elle est glacée . Mais j'en est rien a faire . Je m'accroche a elle comme une noyée . Elle frotte mon dos avec douceur et de grands gestes lents tout en me murmurant des choses qui me paraissent indistinctes a l'oreille .

Je m'endors dans les bras de Ginny sans même m'en rendre compte .


	3. 04-11-15 Ginny

Je m'efforce de ne penser a rien tandis que je fais des revers aux manches de ma chemise .

C'est peine perdue . La sensation des larmes d'Hermione dégoulinant dans mon cou ne veut pas me quitter .

Je me suis glissée hors des couvertures très tôt ce matin en veillant a ne pas la réveiller . Et je suis toujours aussi perturbée qu'a cet instant là .

Ca fait des jours , des semaines , des mois que je vois qu'elle ne vas pas bien , que je vois un sourire si faux qui étire ses lèvres . J'était parfaitement consciente qu'elle n'allais pas bien , pourtant , je n'ai rien fait . J'ai laisser faire . J'ai laisser le temps passer dessus dans l'espoir que ça passerais . Ça n'a fait que creuser plus profondément la chose .

Hier soir son masque a complètement volé en éclats . Je revois son visage rougi par les larmes , ses yeux bouffis , sa lèvre supérieure couverte de morve et ses cheveux emmêlés . C'est moche la douleur . C'est vraiment moche .

Je sais qu'elle vas mal pourtant , je ne fais rien . Parce que je suis perdue face a toute cette douleur . Je voudrais aider Hermione . Parce que c'est mon amie et que la voir souffrir me fait du mal a moi aussi .

Mais comment l'aider ? Comment guérir son malheur ?

Je suis face a un problème sans solution et la panique s'infiltre lentement en moi . L'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de Trelawney ne m'aide pas et je suffoque .

Je veux aider Hermione pourtant , je fais tout pour ne pas la voir . Parce que je ne sais pas comment faire . Je n'ai aucune idée de comment est-ce que je devrais m'y prendre .

Du coup je m'éloigne , je fais comme si je ne savais rien . Je la laisse se détruire a faire son sourire faux chaque jour .

Rien qu'aujourd'hui , ne sachant pas comment réagir par rapport a hier soir je l'ai évitée presque toute la matinée .

Lorsque la sonnerie a retentit , j'ai attraper mon sac si rapidement que la boule de cristal posée sur ma table a chuter et c'est brisée en une multitude d'éclats . Et dans les marches étroite de la tour Nord j'ai manquer de tomber au moins trois fois .

Je vais trop vite . Je ne sais pas ce que je fuis , mais ça veut pas me lâcher .

Je suis sortie dans le parc de Poudlard en ignorant la pluie drue et glacée qui tombe depuis des jours . Je me suis dirigée vers le terrain de quidditch sans l'intention de m'entraîner même si je savais que Harry et les autres Gryffondor serait en train de le faire . Tout les mercredi , a la pause de midi nous nous entraînons et nous retournons en cours avec la bouche encore pleine de sandwich avalés a la va-vite .

Je me suis assise dans les gradins et j'ai laisser l'eau tremper mon visage , mes cheveux et mes vêtements .

J'en viendrais presque a en vouloir a Hermione de ne rien me dire et de m'emmener tout de même avec elle dans les profondeur de sa petite dépression personnelle .

Je me demande pourquoi est-ce je suis la seule a voir tout ça . Est-ce parce que je suis trop clairvoyante pour que son masque me semble si évident ? Est-ce parce que tout le monde est purement et simplement aveugle et constamment plongé dans sa dimension individuelle d'égoïsme ?

Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça ? Est-ce que c'est parce que les autres ferment les yeux alors que moi je les ai trop grand ouvert ?

On m'a déjà dit qu'a trop vouloir sauver tout le monde je finirais par m'y brûler ailes , par m'y perdre moi-même .

Est-ce que c'est ce qui est en train de se passer ?

Ça m'effraie . Ça m'effraie parce que j'ai toujours redouter la douleur morale , parfaitement consciente que si j'était très résistante a la douleur physique , l'inverse n'était pas vrai .

Mais je crois que c'est déjà trop tard . Parce que si des larmes coulent sur mes joues , se confondant avec la pluie , ce n'est pas pour rien .

Une cape tombe sur mes éepaules . C'est une cape comme je n'en ai jamais eu , doublée d'une fourrure très chaude .

\- Tu vas attraper froid .

Je lève les yeux . Padma Patil se tient devant moi , sous un parapluie et avec un petit sourire simple aux lèvres .

Après un coup d'œil au terrain je m'aperçois que les Gryffondor sont apparemment partis depuis un moment puisque les joueurs de Serdaigle sont en plein entraînement .

Je remercie silencieusement Padma pour ne pas me faire remarquer que je suis actuellement en train de sécher mon cour de Métamorphose .

Elle s'assoie a coté de moi et se met a me parler avec beaucoup de naturel :

-Si tu tombe malade maintenant , tu ne pourra pas jouer au prochain match et ton absence constituera un avantage considérable pour notre équipe . Ce serait dommage que vous ne gagniez pas la coupe cette année . D'ailleurs , tu vois le grand poursuiveur brun ? C'est mon petit ami . Il joue comme un manche , il a été pris dans l'équipe seulement parce que ont manquait de joueurs . Mais peut être que Roger aurait du prendre quelque un d'autre parce que il est tellement mauvais qu'il n'arrivera qu'a nous faire pénaliser .

Padma continue de me parler de cette manière durant dix minutes , ou alors une heure , je ne sais pas vraiment , j'ai perdu toute notion du temps .

J'en viens a regretter de ne pas lui avoir adresser la parole plus souvent tant la personne que je découvre au fur et a mesure de ses phrase confiée avec dépouillement me semble être intéressante et extraordinaire .

Lorsque l'entraînement se termine elle se lève et s'éloigne sans reprendre sa cape ; me laissant sur les épaules et dans le cœur une chaleur qui m'était encore inconnue .


	4. 05-11-15 Padma

Jeudi 4 Novembre 1998 :

Je suis Padma , celle qu'on oublie .

J'ai toujours cette phrase dans ma tête , et je pense que durant tout ma vie d'adulte elle ne me quittera pas . Lorsque je songe a l'avenir , j'ai toujours un petit peu peur de rester très complexée par ça et de me comparée inconsciemment a Parvati .

Mais les autres le font déjà a ma place alors je ne pense pas que cela me viennent naturellement . Ou peut être qu'il se passera exactement l'effet inverse et que a force de l'entendre je vais l'intégrer dans ma personnalité .

Entendre des commentaire graveleux a propos de la longueur de ma jupe et la taille de ma poitrine par rapport a celles de Parvati m'a vraiment lassée .

Je me suis surpris moi-même la dernière fois qu'un garçon a lâcher un commentaire déplacer en étant agressive .

Il m'a sembler que le monde entier c'était arrêter quelques secondes pour me fixer avec des yeux ronds . C'est une pensée idiote et égocentricité bien sur car il ne devais avoir qu'une dizaine de personnes autour de moi a ce moment là .

Mais je les comprend car moi qui suis constamment calme et détendue , me voir perdre mon calme devait être extrêmement déconcertant .

Habituellement , lorsque des gens se permettent de faire des remarque concernant le fait que Parvati a plus de sein que moi je leur répond qu'elle fait sa vie et que moi je fait la mienne .

C'est un peu triste en un sens . Car nous sommes jumelles et que nous sommes censées être beaucoup plus proches que nous le sommes réellement .

Je crois que je suis restée blessée par le fait que le choixpeau nous ait envoyée dans deux maisons différentes . Parvati , elle , était ravie d'aller a Gryffondor , la même maison que Harry Potter .

Quand des jumeaux arrive a Poudlard tous pense qu'ils finiront tout deux dans la même maison , comme pour les Weasley. Ça a simplement pas été le cas pour Parvati et moi .

J'ai toujours la sensation d'être la seule a me soucier réellement de notre relation . Au fur et a mesure des années nous nous sommes éloignées , nos emplois du temps ne nous permettant a peine de passer du temps ensemble .

Puis Parvati a fini par refuser purement et simplement de me voir , ne cherchant même plus un semblant d'excuse . Et quand aux recréation j'essaye d'être près d'elle je suis noyée dans la masse de gens qui l'entoure , je finis généralement par m'en aller sans que personne ne s'en soucis .

Ça ne me dérange plus vraiment maintenant , que l'on m'ignore . Auparavant j'était blessée par ça mais maintenant , j'y suis habituée .

Je suis bien dans l'idée qu'on se fait d'un Serdaigle par le simple fait que adresser la parole aux autres n'est pas naturel pour moi . Même les Poufsouffle sont beaucoup plus doués que moi pour ce genre de chose .

Donc après six ans et demi passer a Serdaigle , je suis toujours aussi seule que le jour de ma rentrée de premiere année .Bien sur j'ai quelque « conaissance « , les filles de mon dortoir par exemple . Mais je sais que dés que j'ai le dos tourner elles se moquent de moi . Je ne le prend pas contre moi , ce genre de personne est juste ainsi .

Sinon , il y a Luna . Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Luna et je l'aime beaucoup . C'est tout a fait le genre de personne qui ne ressens pas le besoin de parler tout le temps , qui sait apprécier un silence et avec qui ont n'a pas besoin de se poser des questions .

J'apprécie beaucoup le chemin pour rentrer de la bibliothèque a la tour Serdaigle . Il est long et me permet d'écrire autant que je le souhaite dans mon journal . Il m'est arriver d'un peu trop prendre mon temps et de dépasser de quelques minutes le couvre - feu . Heureusement pour moi je ne me suis jamais fais prendre .

Mais ce matin , j'ai entendu parler de Ginevra Weasley qui avait eu une semaine entière de colles pour être restée sur le terrain de Quidditch après le couvre feu . Apparemment ce sera Rogue qui l'aurait trouvée , ce qui explique une punition aussi lourde .

Un grand nombres de mes camarades s'étonne du fait que je sois capable d'écrire en marchant et me demande régulièrement comment est-ce que je fais . Je ne trouve jamais grand-chose a répondre , tout simplement parce que j'ai toujours fait ça et que c'est quelque chose de naturel pour moi .

Hier encore un garçon a déclarer que c'en de ma faute si il avait casser la pointe de sa plus belle plume en essayant .

Lorsque je suis arrivée dans la salle commune , Luna était assise sur le feuteuil le plus proche de la cheminée centrale , ses longs cheveux blond et ses vêtements colorées complètement trempés et des gouttes tombait une a une pour venir s'écrasé sur le sol . Une flaque c'était même formée a ses pieds elle avait aux lèvres son sourire un peu rêveur et ses yeux globuleux était a moitié fermés . Quand je me suis approchée d'elle , elle les a rouvert et elle m'a simplement dit des gens l'avait poussée dans le lac Noir et qu'elle attendait de sécher pour monter dans son dortoir pour pas que les filles de sa chambre ne se plaignent .


	5. 06-11-15 Luna

Il y a deux lutins de Cornouaille a la lisière de la Foret Interdite .

J'essaie de bouger le moins possible pour qu'ils s'approchent , qu'ils n'ai pas peur de moi .

Je suis assise sur la berge nord du lac Noir . Et en attendant que les lutins de Cornouaille veuillent bien s'approcher de moi , j'observe les deux garçons de l'autre coté de la rive .

Je ne savais pas que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter étaient liés de cette manière . Je le découvre .

Ils sont a la parfaite distance pour que je puisse voir ce qu'ils font sans pour autant être trop proche .

Harry se baignait dans le lac depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque Draco est arrivé . Je ne savais qu'il aimait nager dans le lac en hiver . Si je l'avait su , je lui aurait proposer de venir avec moi lorsque je vais faire quelques brasses la nuit .

Novembre est le mois le plus idéal pour le faire , parce que sinon le lac commence a geler et cela devient plus compliquer de se baigner .

Apparemment ils sont en train de discuter . J'ai toujours trouvé que Draco avait trop peu de Nargoles pour une personne normale . Malheureusement je ne sait pas vraiment ce que cela veut dire . Maman est morte avant de pouvoir me le dire . Lorsque j'était enfant , maman m'apprenait la manière dont il fallait interpréter la présence des différentes Nargoles , la signification de l'apparition d'un Enormus a Babille dans un jardin ou encore ce que l'on risque si on ne se comporte pas correctement lors de la rencontre d'un Ronflak tricorne . Papa et maman était en accord sur le Ronflak cornu mais pouvait passer des heures a débattre sur le Ronflak tricorne . Lorsque maman est morte cela manquait trop a papa et je me suis a débattre avec lui grâce aux connaissances que maman avait eu le temps de me léguer .

Je crois bien que Harry a réussi a convaincre Draco de venir avec lui . Il doit etre très doué parce que habituellement , les gens n'accepte jamais de ce baigner dans le lac Noir . Sauf en été . Et encore , en été certain ont peur du calmar géant , alors que pourtant il est très gentil et accepterais de jouer avec eux volontiers .

Il me semble que les deux lutins de Cornouaille se sont un peu approchés .

Mais je n'en suis pas sure .

Draco est maintenant en train de retirer ses vêtements . Harry a réellement une capacité de persuasion très forte . Cela doit être pour ça que autant de gens le suivent dans sa lutte contre Voldemort alors que ça réduit considérablement leurs chances de survie dans cette seconde Grande Guerre .

C'est pour ça que j'ai été très étonnée qu'il y ait autant de monde lors de la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Mais je pense que un grand nombres de personnes n'avait tout simplement pas conscience de l'ampleur du risque qu'il prenait en étant aussi proche de Harry .

Je sais que ça le blesserais profondément si je le lui disait . Mais je pense qu'il le sait déjà et que ça lui fait déjà du mal . Apparemment il essaye de passer outre puisque il s'est lié avec Draco .

Les lutins de Cornouaille sont a peine a cinq pieds de moi maintenant .

Voir Harry heureux en train de nager avec Draco est une chose étrange . Je me demande si il se préoccupe toujours de Voldemort ou si a force de ne pas pouvoir avoir une adolescence normale a cause de lui il a complètement cesser de s'en soucier pour profiter de sa relation avec Draco .

Si c'est réellement ça , il risque d'avoir bientôt a vivre des moments difficiles . Tout simplement parce que il vas devenir de plus en plus égocentrique inconsciemment , souhaitant profiter de cette vie qu'il a sans ce soucier du lendemain et en profitant du bonheur que lui offre Draco . Il vas être aveuglé parce cette vie qu'il n'a jamais eu et qu'il a réussi a obtenir par un choix qu'il a lui-même fait .

Il ne pensera plus qu'a lui , Draco et leur petit programme . Il négligera ses amis . Et ça , C'est très triste parce que Hermione ne sourit plus que pour de faux . Elle aurait besoin de Harry . Pourtant il n'est pas là . Et Hermione est toute seule . Il n'y a que Ginny qui le voit aussi . Mais elle ne fait rien . Je ne sais pas pourquoi . Mais je suppose que c'est parce que elle ne sait pas quoi faire .

Je vois le sourire de Ginny s'éteindre au fur et a mesure des jours , ses cheveux se ternir et plus aucun rire sortir de sa bouche . Hermione , elle , fait de plus en plus semblant , de manière de plus en plus évidente . Personne ne s'aperçois de rien .

Tout le monde est figé dans son monde ou il a établi des vérités qu'il juge constante et dont il n'accepte pas de changement . N'y a il donc aucun de ces individus pour s'apercevoir que en refusant de voir la réalité elle ne sera que plus douloureuse a regarder dans les yeux une fois qu'ils seront au pied du mur ?

Je me soucie vraiment d'Hermione et de Ginny . J'irait les voir dés que je le pourrais . Je sais qu'Hermione ne m'aime pas trop , mais je voudrais quand même faire quelque chose avant que ça ne deviennent trop grave . Parce que des mauvaises Nargoles l'ont envahie depuis un moment et elles ne partiront pas si on ne les chassent pas . Et Ginny est la première personne a m'avoir adresser la parole sans moquerie et la première personne a être devenue réellement mon amie . Elle est donc très importante pour moi . Et puis j'ai remarquer hier que les mauvaises Nargoles d'Hermione l'avait contaminée .

Il faut que je me décide a faire quelque chose avant qu'elle atteigne toutes les deux un point de non-retour . Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je peux faire mais je suis sure que je suis capable de faire quelque chose pour retrouver un sourire sincère sur leurs lèvres .

Je veux les faire sourire a nouveau . Parce elles sont les première personnes a m'avoir acceptées vraiment . Avec elles j'ai rit , j'ai pu faire ces choses un peu idiote de filles , on c'est transformées en soeur le temps d'une journées lorsque nous étions toutes chez les Weasley , ont a fomenté des plan contre les garçons , on c'est retrouvées toutes assises sur un lit aux baldaquins tirés pour discuter , on s'est envoyés des kilomètres de parchemin durant tout l'été et a chaque vacances . Grâce elles j'ai été heureuse avec simplicité . Grâce elles , j'ai connu un bonheur qui ressemblait a celui de l'époque ou maman était encore vivante .

Alors je vais juste chasser les mauvaises Nargoles .

Harry et Draco sont sortis de l'eau et sont partis . Les lutins de Cornouaille aussi il y a quelque minutes . C'est parce que deux élèves de mon année sont arrivées .

Je me retourne pour le leur faire remarquer , mais a peine ai-je ouvert la bouche qu'elle me pousse avec violence dans le lac puis partent en courant et en pouffant .

Les fesses dans l'eau je pousse un petit soupir . Tout le monde sait que la rive Nord est celle sur laquelle il y a le plus de vase . Aujourd'hui j'avais sortit mon pantalon préféré et je ne pourrais pas le remettre demain car il est couvert de boue . C'est dommage , car c'est ce que j'aurais aimer faire .

Je sors de l'eau et vide mes chaussures pleine de vase avant de me diriger vers Poudlard. Dans ma tête , j'élabore toute sorte de projets pour faire partir les mauvaises Nargoles qui se sont incruster dans l'esprit d'Hermione et de Ginny. J'espère y arriver .


	6. 07-11-15 Harry

Une douleur sourde pulse a mes tempes . Je ne sens plus mes bras et mes jambes , je n'avance que par réflexe en m'aidant des mouvements de l'eau .

J'entend mon prénom a moitié hurler et je relève la tête tout en veillant a continuer a battre des pieds pour ne pas être englouti par l'eau glacée du lac Noir .

Draco est sur la plage de galets , emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape .

\- Tu est fou ?!

Je lui sourit largement avant de répondre :

\- Sûrement !

Je m'avance vers la berge pour discuter plus facilement avec lui .

\- D'ailleurs je suis suffisamment fou pour me baigner complètement nu !

Une rougeur apparaît sur les joues de Draco . Un rire m'échappe , je ne savais mon petit ami si prude . Je le vois jeter un coup d'œil a mes vêtements sur la berge pour constater que effectivement , mon caleçon se trouve parmi le tas informe . Je suis encore a la recherche d'argument pour le faire venir avec moi dans l'eau lorsque je le vois défaire l'attache de sa cape .

Je le regarde se déshabiller avec stupéfaction . J'en sors seulement lorsque il commence a s'avancer lentement et en grimaçant dans le lac . Doucement j'avance , mon ventre frôlant les galets . Puis lorsque je juge que je suis suffisamment proche je le tire violemment par les chevilles .

A cet instant Draco a pousser le cris le plus féminin que je n'ai jamais entendu . Je riait tant que j'ai cru que je finirais par me noyer . Il me regarde avec un air rancunier sur le visage avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres .

Nos jambes s'emmêlent et les points ou il me touche deviennent soudainement bouillant . Nous nous embrassons en dehors de l'eau et sou l'eau . Dés l'instant ou je reprend mon souffle , il me le vole , dans une précipitations qui envoie des décharges de désir extraordinairement fortes au creux de mes reins . Lorsque nos lèvres s'effleurent mes poumons se vident , je suis essoufflé .

Essoufflé par tout ce qui est en train de se passer . Draco qui me paraissait si timide , si gêné , est en train de me caresser , créant écart de température entre mon corps et l'eau glacée du lac . Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passer pour qu'on arrive là . Je n'y songe même pas , mon esprit ce concentre uniquement sur les sensation qui naissent en moi . Tout se brouille , j'halète , j'avale de l'eau , mes yeux se ferment pour se rouvrir précipitamment . Ses mains parcours mon corps et bien plus encore . Je retrouve a chaque instant le douceur et la simplicité du fait de me sentir complet .

Puis soudainement un grand vide se fait en moi et c'est comme si mon cœur était devenus creux tant c'est douloureux . Je sors de l'eau pour découvrir Draco qui peine a sortir de l'eau , les membres agités de tremblements incontrôlable .

Sa peau fume tant l'écart de température est grande , de petites volutes de fumés s'élèvent au dessus de ses épaules , ses bras et ses cuisses . Son dos auparavant d'une pâleur opaline a été complètement rougie par le froid .

Je ne me lasse pas de l'observer tant je trouve de la beauté dans chaque chose qu'il est . Ça me désole qu'il est complexé par une multitude de choses concernant son caractère et son corps .

Il se rhabille lentement , peinant a enfiler ses vêtements avec ses mains tremblantes . Je sors de lui pour faire de même , près de lui et en silence . Une fois ma cape posée sur mes épaules je me tourne vers lui qui m'observent depuis un petit moment .

Je sais pourquoi est-ce que il s'est arrêter . Je sais très bien pourquoi est-ce que il s'est arrêter en plein milieu . J 'était déjà très étonné qu'il accepte de se mettre a nu devant moi , qu'il accepte que je vois son corps qu'il considère comme une tare , une honte ultime . Il a peur d'aller plus lion car il a peur que je découvre ce qu'il considère ter réellement ; une horreur .

Mais je sais qu'au fur et a mesure du temps passé avec moi , au fur et a mesure de nos mois ensemble il gagnera de la confiance en lui et ses complexes disparaîtrons un a un . Je suis persuadé que je vais y arriver . Et enfin , il pourra voir la valeur de ce qu'il est réellement .

Il glisse sa main dans la mienne et j'ai la sensation d'avoir un tout petit enfant près de moi . Un tout petit enfant dont j'ai a m'occuper , que je dois a tout prix protéger de l'extérieur , que je dois rassurer , dont je dois sécher les larmes et chasser les cauchemars . Un enfant qui me fait sourire et qui me rend heureux avec sa joie . C'est juste un enfant que je dois sauver de lui-même .

Draco me parait si faible , aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et cette sensation est renforcée par sa maigreur .

Nous sommes arriver aux portes de Poudlard et il me donne un léger baiser de ses levres encore bleuies par le froid et s'éloigne en direction de sa salle commune . Je fixe son dos qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs du château avec un drôle de regret dans le cœur .

Je n'aime pas être loin de Draco je voudrais pouvoir être toujours près de lui pour cesser de m'inquiété , avoir des certitudes au lieu de doutes . Je voudrais juste être sur que tout vas bien , que personne ne lui fait du mal , et surtout , surtout qu'il ne s'approche de personne d'autre . C'est très important pour moi qu'il ne s'approche pas de quelque un d'autre car je ne suis pas capable de vivre sans lui . J'ai besi de lui comme on a besoin d'air et je suffoque a chaque fois que je ne suis plus a ses cotés . J'ai parfaitement conscience que je ne serais pas capable de supporter qu'il me quitte . Je l'aime , et je l'aime d'une manière si forte qu'elle en est destructrice . j'ai besoin de lui et je voudrais passer tout mon temps avec lui . Je voudrais tenir sa main constamment , je voudrais que chaque parole que nous échangions soit des baisers , je voudrais que nous puissions enfin faire l'amour , je voudrais que nous passion toutes nos nuits l'un contre l'autre .

Je désire ces choses simplement parce que j'ai besoin de lui . J'ai besoin de lui de manière viscérale .

Je me rend a salle commune de Gryffondor lentement parce que c'est comme si il me manquait un bout de moi-même , c'est comme si mon corps était creux .

Arrivé dans le dortoir je survole des yeux les lits vide de Neville , Dean et Seamus qui traînent sûrement encore quelque part , avant de m'asseoir avec lassitude sur mon lit .

Je suis face a Ron qui relit sûrement pour le dixième fois la même revue de Quidditch achetée a Prés au lard de week-end dernier .

Il a un air triste sur le visage . Je ne comprend pas pourquoi .


	7. 08-11-15 1 Ron

C'est le troisième repas que je prend seul cette semaine .

Ginny disparu , Hermione est restée dans les dortoirs et je vois Harry seulement un jour sur deux . Malgré le fait que nous soyons dans la même chambre , il m'adresse a peine la parole . C'est donc le troisième repas que je prend seul . Même si je suis a la table des Gryffondor et que je ne suis pas vraiment seul , les place a ma gauche , a ma droite et celle en face de moi sont vide . Et ça , ça me rend triste .

C'est sûrement parce que j'ai grandis dans une famille nombreuse et que chaque repas était un joyeux bordel , que me retrouver a gratter mornement le dos de mon poisson me déprime complètement . Je quitte la table sans même finir mon assiette .

Et je me suis mis a traîner dans les couloirs encore désert - car tout le monde est toujours en train de manger .

Seul bien sur puisque personne n'est la pour le faire avec moi . Je leur en veut . Je leur en veut de me laisser seul alors qu'ils savent très bien que je ne supporte pas ça .

Je suis dans les toilettes du septième étage , en train de m'asperger le visage d'eau dans l'espoir de faire partir ce désespoir qui me colle a la peau lorsque j'entend des bruits équivoque .

N'ayant aucun doute sur leur origine , je me jette un sort de Désillusion , le visage rougissant . Perturbé , j'ai besoin de m'y reprendre a trois fois avant de finalement y parvenir . Pile a cet instant , un gars de Serpentard sors d'une des cabines du fond avec l'air de quelque un qui vient de prendre son pied .

Puis un murmure furieux s'échappe de la cabine dont il vient de sortir . Durant plusieurs minutes les deux personnes se dispute a voix basse . Le garçon finit par sortir des toilettes d'un air tranquille sous une dernière floppée d'injure .

A ce moment là , c'est avec stupéfaction que je vois Parkinson debouler comme une furie face aux lavabos . Elle a un air de rage pur sur le visage qui la rend encore plus laide qu'elle ne l'est déjà . Puis tout ses traits se relâche et elle éclate en sanglots . Je suis complètement décontenancé .

D'un Finite Incantatem discret je fais cesser mon sort et je m'approche doucement d'elle . Dés l'instant ou Parkinson me voit elle fais deux pas en arrière , ouvre la bouche et la referme avant de laisser retomber ses épaules qu'elle avait crisper .

Je ne sais pas trop comment Est-ce que je me suis retrouvé a serrer contre moi Pansy Parkinson Mais elle est là , en train de mettre ma chemise dans un état plus lamentable qu'elle ne l'est déjà . Elle sanglote , elle se mouche a moitie dedans , la serre de maniere convulsive . A cet instant je me soucis plus de la jeune fille qui se fait toute petite entre mes bras plutôt que de mes fringues qu'elle massacre allégrement .

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris . Je ne sais pas pourquoi Est-ce que je la serre contre moi . J'essaie de me persuader que c'est seulement parce que je ne supporte pas de voir quel un pleurer . Mais j'ai parfaitement conscience que ce n'est pas seulement pour ça .

Parkinson relève la tête et balbutie un truc qui ressemble vaguement a : « imbécile de belette « . Je la regarde avec sa figure trempée de larme et lâche inconsciemment :

-Bon dieu , ce que tu peux être moche Parkinson !

Elle me regarde bouche bée durant un instant avant de replonger contre mon torse en gémissant misérablement entre ses sanglots .


	8. 08-11-15 2 Pansy

**Comme ces deux chapitres sont très court ( celui ci et le précédent ) , je les poste tout les deux aujourd'hui pour attendre l'objectif de milles mots par jour que je me suis fixé .**

* * *

Je monte avec lenteur les escaliers qui donne sur nos dortoirs .

Mes yeux me brûlent d'avoir trop pleurer . Je dois avoir une tête affreuse . Durant les cours de l'après midi tout le monde me regardait de travers . Même Weasley me l'a fait remarquer avec beaucoup de délicatesse .

Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile m'a prise contre lui . Et ce qui m'inquiète c'est le fait que je ne ressente pas autant de répulsion que je le devrais . Puis bien sur il y a la parano qui s'allume et je commence a paniquer a l'idée que je puisse tomber amoureuse de Weasley.

Comment est-ce que je peux penser ça alors que ce _cher connnard_ vient de me quitter dans la détente la plus totale ? Il a passer tout le mois dernier a me baiser , il me passe dessus une dernière fois et il me dit que nous deux c'est finis dés que je lui demande un peu plus de respect pour ma personne ?! celui-ci peut être sur que en guise d'adieu il recevra un vengeance gratinée .

La porte qui s'écrase contre le mur lorsque je l'ouvre avec violence fait sursauter Milicent et les trois idiotes . Milicent est assise sur son lit , tremblante et les trois vipères ricanent méchamment pour changer . Lorsque je pose mes yeux sur cette scène , la petite ritournelle habituelle me revient en tête . Trop grande , trop long cheveux , trop maigre , trop blonde , trop plate , t'a pas de forme , c'est dégueu !

Je prend une grande inspiration pour leur hurler une floppée d'injure a la figure pour qu'elles aillent cracher leurs venins ailleurs que sur ma meilleure amie . La porte claque dernier le dernier gloussement de pintade .

Mon corps trouve seul le chemin du lit de Milicent pour s'y laisser tomber . Une fois de plus je ne lui pose pas l'éternelle question que j'ai en tête . " Pourquoi est-ce que tu te défend pas ? " . Milicent ne sais pas se défendre , on peut rien y faire , c'est comme ça . Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules ; faisant fis du fait que cela doit avoir air complètement ridicule du fait de sa très grande taille et de la mienne , très petite ; et lui demande :

-Tu a vu Padma aujourd'hui ?

Elle émet un " mmmmh " affirmatif et moi je pousse un soupir . Padma est une sorte de thérapie a elle toute seule .

Avec son sourire extrêmement chaleureux , ses parole simple qui donnent l'impression que la vie est facile , et cette sorte d'aura qui l'entoure et qui nous fais nous sentir bien et nous soulage , tout simplement .

Je me lève vivement et déclare sur un ton théâtral ;

-Eh bien ; nous y retournons !

Elle me sourit faiblement avant de se saisir de sa cape pour parcourir les couloirs glacés de Poudlard jusqu'à la tour Serdaigle .

* * *

 **Les review me permette de savoir si tu a apprécier mon travail alors n'hésite pas a m'en laisser une !**


	9. 09-11-15 Milicent

Milicent relâcha sa respiration et ouvrit les yeux pour observer son reflet .

Tout les matin , elle faisait ça . Elle passait plusieurs minute devant son miroir a s'observer . C'était Padma qui lui avait conseiller de faire ça pour parvenir a se trouver belle et être capable d'ignorer toutes les critiques qu'on pourrait bien lui faire .

Milicent avait un visage tout en longueur avec un large front , des sourcil clair , de grand yeux noisette légèrement dorés ainsi que de court cil blond , un nez droit , des pommettes hautes et marquées , des joues un peu creuse et un menton quasi inexistant .

Et elle n'aimait rien de tout ça .

Il y avait aussi ses très long cheveux blond , actuellement retenus dans une queue de cheval qui lui tombait largement en dessous des fesses .

Elle les saisi avec mélancolie et se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi est-ce que elle n'était pas capable de les couper , au moins un peu . Milicent revoyais le carré court de Pansy et se demandait pourquoi est-ce que il n'était même pas imaginable pour elle de les avoir a cette longueur la . Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?

Une grimace de douleur tordis son visage et elle continua son inspection quotidienne tant bien que mal .

Milicent avait un long cou sur lequel glissait le regard pour finalement se figer sur les clavicules légèrement trop saillantes a son goût . Puis il y avait ses épaules hautes et étroites d'où pendait deux bras maigre dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire . Ses deux mains avec quelque chose d'effrayant a cause de ses ongles qu'elle portait long et qu'elle ne parvenait pas a se décider a couper , tant cela faisait longtemps qu'elle les avait ainsi .

Sa poitrine etait presque inexistante et juste en dessous , ses cotes saillaient . C'était cela qui lui faisait le plus horreur . Ses cotes qu'elle pouvait compter avec facilité qui lui rappelait cette maigreur dont elle ne parvenait pas a se débarrasser .

Puis un ventre en renfoncement des os de ses hanches qui lui paraissait toujours dépasser de manière hideuse, qu'importe la couche de vêtement qu'elle pouvait avoir sur le dos .

Ses fesses plate qui lui faisait honte a chaque fois qu'elle enfilait un pantalon . Et puis ses jambes affreusement maigre avec un écart entre elles qui la dégoûtait a chaque fois qu'il s'imposait a sa vue .

La solution la plus simple pour cacher ses fesses et ses jambes était les jupes et les robes , mais bien sur , venait toujours un moment ou elle ne pouvait pas en porter et alors les jean lui rappelait a quel point son corps pouvait être affreux .

Ses jambes étalait leur maigreur sur ce qui lui semblait être des mètres de cuisses , de genoux , de mollet et de cheville pour se terminer pas des pieds ridiculement minuscule .

Milicent détachait son regard du miroir de son armoire , les larmes au yeux . Elle ne supportait plus de s'infliger ça tout les matins . D'un mouvement rageur elle essuya ses joues . Les conseil de Padma étaient en carton ! Cela ne l'avançait a rien de se torturer de la sorte tout les matin !

Elle etait laide et refuser de voir la vérité etait simplement une idiotie de plus . Milicent en venait a se demander si Padma lui avait servi a quelque chose , au moins une fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait .

Sa mâchoire serrée retomba sous le choc lorsque elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire . Elle dénigrait Padma . Padma qui avait toujours été la , qu'importe le moment , la situation ou ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir a faire . Padma qui lui avait clairement dit que parvenir a se trouver belle en se regardait tout les matins dans un miroir pouvait prendre des mois , voir même des années .

Et elle simplement parce que elle n'y arrivait pas , parce que c'était dur a vivre et que cala lui donnait l'impression que cela lui faisait du mal inutilement avait rejeter toute sa rage , toute sa douleur sur Padma . Elle était vraiment horrible . Affreusement dégoûtante . D'une inutilité sidérante .

Pourquoi ne s'était elle pas déjà suicidée ?

Un sanglot lui échappas a nouveau . C'était comme ça tout les matins . Cette questions qui arrivait dans sa tête a peine était elle levée et qui la poursuivait tout le reste de la journée .

Et comme chaque matin , Il était a peine six heures - son insomnie la tenant éveillée depuis trois heures déjà - et elle allait rejoindre Padma a la bibliothèque qu'elle occupait dés son ouverture . Elle lui tiendrait compagnie durant deux heures avant de se diriger en cours , colée par Pansy qui était complètement morte de peur a l'idée qu'elle puisse faire une « bêtise « .

Un rire amer lui échappa . Elle avait largement le temps de la faire a d'autre moment sa « bêtise « .

La journée passerait lentement et mornement et Milicent ne connaitrai des moments de soulagement seulement dans les cours qu'elle passait en commun avec les Serdaigle . Dans ses cours la Padma s'asseyait a sa droite comme une évidence et ne disait rien de toutes leur heures de cours . Et c'etait sa simple présence qui lui faisait du bien .

Padma avait constamment sur les lèvres ce sourire a la fois simple et mystérieux qui avait évoqué plus d'une fois celui de Mona Lisa , la célèbre peinture de Léonard de Vinci .

Il y en avait une copie dans le couloir du septième étage entre deux imposantes armures . Et il circulait une rumeur comme quoi celle-ci était la vraie et celle qui se trouvait au Louvre , en France , seulement une reproduction .

Lorsque Padma était juste a coté , son bras frôlant le sien Milicent avait le sensation que son immense fardeau était diviser par deux .

C'était quelque chose de merveilleux et elle réalisait seulement maintenant qu'elle n'avait jamais remercier Padma a ce propos .

Mais peut être qu'elle comprenait sans qu'elle comprenait sans qu'elle est a lui dire .

Padma était une personne très précieuse . Elle devait veiller a ne jamais la perdre , même si c'était sûrement égoïste .

Padma était une sorte d'ancre dans ce monde - bien plus que ce que pouvait l'être Pansy - alors devait veiller a rester auprès d'elle , pour ne pas dériver , ne pas se perdre , ni se noyer .

Pour pouvoir rester elle-même et ne jamais s'effriter , juste pour être sure de ne pas mourir . Parce que elle avait parfaitement conscience que même si cette idée venait la hanter de manière régulière , elle ne le souhaitait pas réellement .

* * *

 **Grace aux reviews je peux savoir si ce que j'ai écrit est mauvais ou bon , de plus , en écrire une prend moins d'une minute , alors n'hésite pas !**


	10. 10-11-15 Padma

Mardi 10 Novembre 1998 :

J'ai la sensation que tout le monde va mal .

Et ça m'effraie . Parce que je me demande si je serais capable de conserver cette place de conseillère , confidente et en quelques sorte psychologue si tout le monde autour de moi par en miette .

Ce matin Milicent est venue a la bibliothèque avec moi , comme tout les matins . Mais elle n'a pas fait grand-chose . J'avais la sensation quelle allait encore plus mal que d'habitude . Et puis dans la journée , Pansy la collait constamment .

Et ce soir , Luna est venue me voir avec Ginny et Hermione en me disant que les mauvaises Nargoles les avaient toutes les deux beaucoup contaminées et qu'il fallait que je m'en occupe .

C'était la première fois que je voyais Luna perdre ce visage un peu figé et lointain . Ça m'a fait comprendre que c'en vraiment grave .

Ginny m'a ensuite expliquer que ce jour là , ou j'était venue lui parler dans les gradins , elle n'allait pas bien parce que elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Hermione et qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'aider .

J'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle attendait beaucoup de moi , qu'elle attendait que je « guérisse « Hermione .

Mais je ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose en un claquement de doigts et j'ai peur de la décevoir .

Ça me fait peur , tout ça m'effraie vraiment . J'ai toujours la crainte que tout ces gens que j'essaie d'aider perde confiance en moi , rejette sur moi la faute du fait qu'il n'arrive pas a aller mieux .

Et souvent , lorsque ce genre de chose surgit , c'est difficile de parvenir a me remettre en tête que c'est moi qui doit garder confiance en eux .

Je finis souvent par les craindre eux . Je les crains parce que j'ai peur qu'il parviennent finalement a me « contaminer « . C'est assez horrible , et je déteste avoir ce genre de pensée . Je ne devrais pas avoir peur d'eux non plus . Je dois juste leur faire confiance et les considérer un minimum comme des amis .

Mais c'est difficile . Souvent , comme excuse je me trouve le fait que je sois humaine . C'est ridicule .

Je dois être capable de repousser ces bas sentiments pour exploiter ce fin fil de leurs personnalités fragile . Je dois conserver ce rôle auprès d'eux tout simplement parce que si je ne le fais pas , il n'y aurait personne d'autre pour le faire . Et je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel serait ces gens si on les laissait seul .

Je reconnais que de me sentir indispensable grâce a eux est assez horrible , mais pourtant c'est le cas pour moi . Le simple fait que tout ces gens viennent me voir de façon régulière pour des choses grave comme pour des choses moins grave me donne l'impression d'etre utile . Et c'est ça qui donne la sensation que je suis si bien dans ma peau .

Je me sers d'eux en quelques sorte . Mais je me sers d'eux pour les aider . C'est donnant donnant . Et de toute façon , il me semble que ce principe s'applique a toutes les relations humaines . Qu'importe qui sera la personne que vous aurez en face de vous elle se servira de vous et vous ferez de même . Ce serait peut être fait inconsciemment , mais ce sera fait tout de même .

J'ai peur de leurs réaction si ils le découvrait . Je ne voudrait pas qu'ils se détournent de moi pour autant . Parce que mine de rien , j'ai besoin de tout ça et me retrouver sans sera bien trop étrange pour que je puisse le supporter .

Je crois que je fais en sorte d'être toujours là pour eux , pour que l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs ne leur effleure même pas l'esprit .

Il a autre chose qui me fait très peur . C'est que au fur et a mesure du temps qui passe , ils aillent tous mieux et puis finissent par ne plus jamais venir me voir .

Mais ce qui m'effraie le plus , c'est d'inconsciemment donner des conseils qui ferait en sorte qu'ils n'aillent pas mieux rien que pour qu'ils ne me quittent jamais .

Je sais que j'en serais capable et c'est ça qui m'effraie le plus je crois . J'ai peur de tout et j'en peux plus .

J'essaie toujours de fuir tout ça , parce que si je me met a aller mal moi aussi , ils ne viendront plus et je ne peux même pas l'imaginer . Je fuis toutes ces peurs , je ferme les yeux lorsque je sais qu'elles sont la , toutes proches et prête a me sauter a la gorge pour y rester agrippée jusqu'à ce qu'elles gagnent .

Je supporte plus tout ça , tout ces questionnement inutile et futile , toute cette torture mentale que m'inflige de moi-même a moitié volontairement .

Je voudras juste retrouver toutes ces personnes pour être auprès d'elles et les aider , avoir des certitudes a la place de doutes et savoir de quelle manière je suis censée procéder . Parce que la , je ne sais rien et je déteste ça .

J'ai besoin d'être sure de la manière dont sont censée ce dérouler les choses . Je déteste ce coté maniaque de ma personne . Mais chaque fois que je m'aperçois que je hais quelques choses chez moi je me met a vouloir y remédier a tout prix . De nouveau , je fais ça pour les autres , pour que je ne sois pas autre chose que cette fille bien dans a peau . Ce n'est même pas imaginable pour moi que je ne soit pas car c'est tout simplement mon rôle dans cette vie .

Je m'arrête d'écrire parce que Milicent et Pansy viennent d'arriver , comme tout les jours aux alentours de dix huit heures .

* * *

 **La review est le pain de l'auteur !**


	11. 11-11-15 1 Pansy

Lorsque j'ai vu la Weaslette devant le heurtoir en forme d'aigle de la salle commune de Serdaigle mon premier réflexe a été de lui hurler toutes sortes d'injure a la figure .

Mais a peine avais-je ouvert la bouche que je la refermais . Derrière cette foutue rouquine il y avait le rat de bibliothèque , a moitié traîner par son amie et le crâne complètement rasé .

Milicent et moi n'avons a rien dit et ont les a seulement regarder passer . J'ai fait mine de ne pas voir le visage inexpressif de Granger et les larmes dans les yeux de Wesley .

Nous nous sommes engagées par la porte a leur suite et c'est en les voyant se diriger vers Padma , assise dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée centrale , que les connexions se sont faites dans mon esprit . Elles venaient pour la voir également .

Padma est la seule a donner le mot de passe de la salle commune a des élèves des autres maison . Et beaucoup la déteste rien que pour ça .

Elles se sont assise près d'elle et j'ai vu la belette femelle tremblent et se mettre a sangloter , tandis que Granger restait parfaitement immobile . Milicent et moi nous nous sommes figées et une fois que Padma eut remédier a la crise de larme de l'idiote rouquine , elle nous a fait signe d'approcher .

Milicent s'est assise a cote de Granger et je me suis assise a coté de Milicent .

Je n'ai rien dit car je gardais un souvenir cuisant d'une fois ou je m'était moquée de Luna et ou Padma m'avait fais comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout en accord avec ça . Cela ne m'avait pas du tout plu de me faire gronder comme une fillette sous son regard sévère .

Alors je me tait , je pince très fortement les lèvres et je me tient droite contrairement aux deux idiotes de Gryffondor qui sont complètement affalées .

La maison de l'honneur … Je me demande ou a bien pus se barrer l'honneur lorsque je pose mes yeux sur elles .

Je jette un coup d'œil a ma gauche et mon coeur rate un battement . Je ne suis même pas sure d'être capable de décrire ce que je vois .

Milicent et Granger sont assise l'une a cote de l'autre avec une telle _évidence_ que j'en suis sidérée .

Il n'y a probablement pas pour exprimer a quel point cette image est forte . Elle s'imprime dans ma rétine sans parvenir a me quitter .

Padma parle , mais pourtant , je ne l'entend pas , mon cœur bat trop fort a mes oreilles .

Il s'écoule un long moment avant que je puisse enfin détacher mon regard d'elles deux .

Puis je me met a observer la Weaslette qui écoute Padma avec ferveur tandis que moi je prête a peine attention a ses paroles .

Je m'en veux parce que elle a l'air de réellement souffrir pour son amie alors que moi je ne suis même pas atteinte par le mal qui ronge Milicent

J'essaie de chercher au moins quelques problème pour tenter de comprendre tout ça . Je n'en ai plus rien a faire de l'autre connard et les idées tordue qui m'était venue a propos de Waesley ont disparue .

Je tente de me persuader que c'est simplement la manière dont j'ai été élevée qui fait que je ne suis pas touchée par la douleur des autres .

Je me perd dans mes pensée en tentant d'ignorer l'image si perturbante de Milicent et Granger .

Ce matin , J'ai vu Draco dans la salle commune .Ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avait pas vu . Il s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi en ce moment .

Ça m'inquiète .

De plus , il avait un bleu presque noir sur le bas de la mâchoire .

Il m'a dit bonjour du bout des lèvres et m'a ignorée lorsque je lui ai demander l'origine de ce bleu .

J'ai la sensation que tout le monde va mal autour de moi et parfois je voudrais un peu comprendre cette souffrance pour ne pas être si éloignée d'eux .

* * *

 **Sauver une fiction , laisser une review !**


	12. 11-11-15 2 Draco

**Une fois de plus je publie deux petit chapitres ( celui ci et le précédent ) aujourd'hui pour atteindre de palier des milles mots par jours .**

* * *

Harry m'a frappé hier .

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser . C'est arriver lorsque je lui ait dit qu'une fille m'avait embrasser .

Je le lui ait dit pour être honnête avec lui et sur le ton de la plaisanterie .

Puis j'ai reçu un coup de poing de sa part dans la figure et je n'avais plus du tout envie de rire . Je l'ai regarder durant un long moment , choqué .

Il avait sur le visage u air de rage pure et je l'ai trouvé laid . Je me suis levé et je suis partis rapidement .

Durant toute cette journée il m'a pisté , faisant fis du fait que nous sommes censés nous détester pur finalement me supplier de lui pardonner au détour d'un couloir . Il avait des larmes dans les yeux et l'air de regretter sincèrement .

Alors je lui ait pardonner .

Même si j'avais déjà fait une croix sur lui .

Le voir de cette ainsi me rappelle que je l'aime de manière déchirante et ça m'effraie . Je me met a avoir peur de cet amour , et surtout de lui .

Ou est-ce que je vais si je me met a avoir peur du garçons qui est censé être mon petit ami ?

J'ai peur de l'avenir , de mon avenir avec lui et de ce qui risque de m'arriver .J'ose pas poser des mos dessus tellement ça m'effraie et tellement je le fuis .

Mais malgré tout il y a cette petite voix qui me murmure je relâche mon intention : « Femmes battues « . Juste ça et rien d'autre , laissant dans mon esprit une marque au fer rouge . Et ces mots ne veulent partir . Ils m'obsède constamment . Et c'est-ce que j'ai peur de devenir en un sens .

Parce que le fait de lui avoir pardonné me prouve que je ne serais pas forcement capable de le refuser si ça ce reproduit . Et tout ça me ait réaliser que je l'aime beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais .

J'ai si peur que parfois , lorsque je me retrouve seul mes mains tremblent , que lorsque toutes ces craintes m'assaillent , je ne suis capable que de me recroqueviller sur moi-même .

Tout ça me dépasse et même si c'est en train de m'arriver , je ne parviens pas a en prendre l'entière mesure .

Je ne veux pas avoir a faire un sourire faux devant Harry , je ne veux pas ne pas pourvoit tout lui dire . Mais je sais que ces désirs ne sont que des illusions .

C'est triste , parce que en réalité , ce coup de poing , qui parait pourtant si peu , a fait sonner le glas d'un moment , d'une période , de quelque chose que j'ai connu avec lui .

Pourquoi je reste ? Pourquoi je reste avec lui , auprès de lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de renoncer a mon amour pour ma propre personne , pour ma propre sécurité ?

Je réfléchis déjà de cette manière parce que je sais pertinemment que cela se reproduira . Croire aux paroles illusoires que Harry m'a glisser a l'oreille , en pleurs , tout a l'heure ne m'avancera a rien . Autant avoir conscience de la réalité dés maintenant , cela évitera les déception .

Je voudrais pourtant être capable de résister a mon affection si grande que je lui porte . Je voudrais en être capable , avoir plus de courage , avoir plus de force et avoir milles fois moins de faiblesses .

Je suis a deux doigts de haïr cet amour que je porte a Harry , attachement si profond qui me lie a lui . Je crois que je me sacrifie . Un rire moqueur glisse hors de mes lèvres a cette idée . Je fait le sacrifice de ma personne , pour surveiller , pour veiller sur celui qui est déjà un ennemis pour moi . Notre cher Survivant …

Parce que je sens qu'il est en train de partir , que la folie l'atteint .

Alors discrètement , je vais rester près de lui pour essayer de limiter les dégâts , peut importe combien de coups est-ce que je pourrais prendre .

Je resterais a ses cotés , pour tenter de le protéger , pour empêcher les autres de lui faire du mal , de profiter de cette faiblesse qui se crée au fil des jours .

Car au fur et a mesure du temps , il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans sa folie personnelle , au point d'occulter ce qui l'entoure .

Il ne s'est même pas aperçu que Granger c'était rasé le crâne .

* * *

 **Laisse moi donc une petite review que je puisse savoir quel est ton avis sur la chose .**


	13. 12-11-15 Hermione

J'entend les rires , je discerne les sourires et les larmes me viennent aux yeux .

J'ai la sensations de passer mon temps a ça et ça me dégoûte . Je me sens étouffer et je meure de chaud . Entendre les autres s'amuser dans la salle commune est parfaitement insupportable .

Je suffoque et mes cheveux m'empêche de respirer , m'insupporte . Dés que je vois mon reflet dans un miroir la première chose qui me saute aux yeux , qui m'agresse , c'est cette masse infâme .

Une idée a germer dans mon esprit depuis un moment . Je crois qu'elle a fait son chemin et que désormais , je suis prête .

Je me force a respirer lentement et ce n'est qu'un filet d'air infime qui s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres . Mon visage est sûrement ridiculement rouge . Après il ne le sera plus . Il n'y aura plus que cette pâleur cadavérique que je chéris tant .

Je me dirige a petit pas vers la salle de bains et mes pieds moite émette un petit bruit de succion sur le carrelage glacé . Mon ventre se creuse de crainte et mon dos s'arrondis de peur . Je suis tout simplement effrayée .

Arrivée devant le miroir je m'efforce de ne pas observer mon propre reflet . Je saisis une large mèche de cheveux avant de tendre ma baguette et de murmurer tout bas " Diffindo " .

C'est assez étrange de tenir ses cheveux dépossédés de moi dans ma main . Ils deviennent un simple objet , un peu sale dans le fond . Plus je les observe et plus je me demande comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour garder ça sur la tête aussi longtemps . Je regarde la partie de mon crâne dénudée de cheveux . La finition est propre . Je peux continuer .

Cela fait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que mon crâne est complètement rasé . Je n'ose pas retourner a la salle de bains . Car ils sont la . Ils reposent sur le salle comme une masse informe , un monstre que je dois fuir désormais .

Mais malgré tout , je me sens soulagée . Je peux a nouveau respirer . Je n'est plus cette chose qui bloquais mon poumons a chaque inspiration et qui me donnais l'impressions de ne jamais être libre . Je n'ai plus chaud . Je peux enfin laisser le froid s'infiltrer jusque dans mes os .

Je me suis libérée je ne sais pas exactement de quoi , mais je sais que je me suis libérée . Il n'y a plus rien pour entraver mes mouvement , plus aucune pressions morale qui repose sur moi , sur mes épaules qui me paraissent si fragile .

Je n'ai pas de mots suffisamment extraordinaires pour exprimer ce que je ressens .C'est comme si brutalement , je n'était faite plus que d'air , comme si une soudaine légèreté avait tout envahit .

Je me sens bien . Juste bien . J'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas connu depuis des siècles . Je n'ai plus cette douleur qui me vrille la tête et le corps . J'ai l'impression que mes veines se sont remplie d'air au fur et a mesure de mes inspirations .

Je crois que mes yeux sont trop grand ouvert depuis un si long moment parce que quelques choses d'humide coule sur mes joues , mais je n'en suis pas sure car je n'arrive pas vraiment a réfléchir . L'impression que mes membres flottent entre de l'eau et de l'air occupe toute la place . Mon souffle se fait plus lent . De plus en plus lent . C'est comme si je mourrais a petit feu , avec une lenteur infinie et c'est extraordinairement agréable .

D'un autre coté ça me fait aussi un peu peur parce de tels sentiments me donneront forcement l'envie de les retrouver a nouveau . Et ce qui m'effraie , c'est simplement jusqu'ou est-ce que je suis capable d'aller les chercher .

Mais cette pensée est si inutile et si volatile que en un instant elle a fuis loin de ce bien être qui m'envahit entièrement peu a peu . Silencieusement je profite de ce qui - je le sais - finira dans quelques instants a peine .

Soudainement , tout retombe . Mes yeux se détache du soleil couchant qu'ils fixaient jusque la pour se poser sur ce dortoir impersonnel habiter seulement par toutes ces filles mauvaises ou qui sont d'illustre inconnues pour moi . La réalité reparaît et j'ai mal .

Il y a de nouveau cette jalousie destructrice qui me hante . Ces filles ont des amies , ces filles sont toutes en train de s'amuser pendant que moi je suis assise , mes fesses posée sur le parquet sale et avec mes regrets dans le cœur qui ne veulent pas me quitter .

De nouveau , j'ai toutes ces pensées insignifiantes qui me torture , qui me font du mal alors qu'elles ne sont rien et c'est avec un désespoir certain que je fouille mon esprit a la recherche de cet état qui me faisait me sentir si bien tout a l'heure . C'est peine perdue , je le sais , mais je suis tout de même a la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait me permettre de retrouver ce bien être extraordinaire .

Il y a une chose a laquelle je pense mais que je n'ose pas vraiment formuler . Tout simplement parce que ce serait comme franchir un cap . Et que c'est effrayant . Mais j'en ait assez d'avoir peur tout le temps .

On dit que l'automutilation soulage , qu'elle fait du bien . Je me demande si je suis le genre de personne sur lesquelles ça fonctionne .

Je sais que je dois avoir l'air d'une folle . Tout simplement parce que depuis quelques minutes déjà je me balance d'avant en arrière n'ayant que faire des reliefs qui s'enfonce douloureusement dans mon dos a chaque fois que je m'appuie contre cette armoire .

Mes mains tremblent lorsque je saisi ma baguette . Ma voix tremble aussi lorsque je me murmure un minuscule " sectumsepra " en la pointant sur mon poignet .

Et en un instant , une multitude de petites coupures apparaissent sur mon avant-bras . Mes muscles se dénoue et je ressens a nouveau ce vide bienfaiteur , même si c'est dans une moindre mesure .

Fascinée , j'observe les gouttes d'un carmin foncé se former lentement pour finalement couler sur ma peau qui a la même couleur que ce blanc que je chéris tant .

Je ne sais pas si je regrette que Ginny soit entrée a ce moment la ou non .

Je sais juste que je n'ai pas aimer lorsque elle m'a fait traverser toute la salle commune en me tirant par le bras sous le regard inquisiteurs de tout ces rapaces a la curiosité malsaine .

* * *

 **Laisse donc une review ! Ça ne coûte rien , ne prend qu'une dizaine de seconde de ton temps et m'apporte beaucoup !**


	14. 13-11-15 Ginny

Ça va faire une heure que je cherche Hermione dans tout Poudlard .

Je suis morte d'inquiétude . Les larmes me viennent aux yeux sans que je puisse le contrôler , je repasse pour la troisième fois au même endroit et je commence a paniquer .

Mon visage est trempé lorsque j'arrive a la salle commune de Serdaigle . Padma est la , assise sur le fauteuil proche de la cheminée centrale avec Milicent et Pansy face a elle . Elle m'écoute patiemment ignorant mes sanglots d'enfant qui me font hoqueter . Ça me soulage un peu . Puis une douleur sourde étouffe mon cœur lorsque elle me dit qu'il faut envisager le pire et qu'il vas falloir que je sois forte .

On s'élance dans les couloirs rapidement suivies des deux Serpantarde dont je ne remarque tout d'abord pas la présence .

Padma nous a conduit jusqu'au toit du château , seul endroit ou - inconsciemment - je me refusait encore a aller .

Et elle y était , assise aux alentours de la tour Gryffondor , les jambes dans le vide . Luna était près d'elle et apparemment Hermione lui serait la main a lui en faire mal même si elle ne le montrait pas .

Mon souffle s'est arrêter et je me suis retenue de détourner le regard de cette scène bien trop peu supportable pour moi .

Je me suis tourner vers Padma , persuadée qu'elle aurait une solution , mais je voyais sur son visage aux traits dur et figés qu'elle était aussi démunie que moi face a cette situation .

Le désespoir c'est infiltrer en moi et peu a peu , j'ai commencer a reculer , complètement désemparée . Dans ma précipitation , j'ai trébucher et l'idée de tomber a occuper tout mon esprit jusqu'à ce que Parkinson ne me rattrape . Ma peur m'a couper les jambes et je sens la Serpantarde qui me serre contre elle afin de prévenir toute chute . D'un coup je ne pense plus qu'a moi , Hermione est totalement sortie de mes pensée tant je suis en état de choc rien qu'a l'idée que j'aurais pus mourir d'un simple manque d'attention .

Pourtant dés que je pose mes yeux sur la jeune fille qui est ma meilleure amie tout me revient avec la force d'une claque dans la figure .

Luna a lâcher ses doigts et c'est éloignée . Ça me terrorise car il m'avait sembler qu'elle la retenait en serrant sa main au point que ses phalanges blanchisses . Hermione s'est levée , et désormais , elle écarte les bras .

Mon cœur bat mille fois plus lentement et milles fois plus fort aux point que je l'entende a mes oreilles . Sous mes yeux tout se déroule au ralentit . Mon souffle s'est figé . Mes orteils se crispe dans mes chaussures de cuir . Je serre la main moite de Parkinson dans mienne sans m'en rendre compte .

Je suis tout simplement incapable de bouger , je ne suis que spectatrice de ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux .

Je voudrais pourtant la saisir a bras le corps pour l'empêcher de partir , de me quitter sans même un adieu . Mais je ne peux pas . C'est tout simplement comme si j'avais été stupéfixiée , je ne parviens pas a faire un seul mouvement .

Parkinson me serre contre elle comme si elle voulait me protéger - de quoi , je ne le sais pas exactement - mais je ne m'en rend même pas compte .

Je réalise que Milicent n'est plus derrière nous seulement lorsque je la vois s'avancer sur le toit . Elle progresse sans butter sur les tuiles démise et j'ai la sensation qu'elle flotte plus qu'elle ne marche .

Hermione s'est retournée pour l'observer s'avancer vers elle . Son visage est celui que je connais depuis presque un mois maintenant , inexpressif mais pourtant couvert de larme .

J'observe cette scène avec un esprit complètement vide tant je suis choquée de toute façon .

Une fois en face d'Hermione Milicent l'attrape violemment par la chemise pour l'attirer a elle et l'embrasser a pleine bouche . Elle reste un instant figée avant de répondre au baiser avec l'énergie du désespoir .

Je sens Parkinson sursauter contre moi . Mais personnellement , du moment qu'Hermione reste bel et bien vivante je n'accorde strictement aucune importance a ce qui peux bien se passer .

Je vois Milicent serrer sa main a lui en faire mal sûrement et d'où je suis je n'entend qu'un murmure indistinct et furieux de sa tirade .

Elle se tait soudainement lorsque Hermione l'entoure de ses bars avec douceur . Je la vois se recroqueviller contre elle et je pense qu'elle pleure de soulagement , que toutes les peurs qu'elle a pu avoir depuis que nous sommes arrivées sur le toit son en train de s'extérioriser .

Elles reste l'une contre l'autre un long moment puis finissent par se rapprocher de nous silencieusement . C'est seulement lorsque elles descendent l'échelle de l'accès au toit que je me redresse et que Parkinson me relâche enfin . J'essaye de capter son regard , mais elle détourne les yeux de moi , gênée .

Padma passe devant nous , toujours cet air dur sur le visage . La Serpantarde s'engage rapidement a sa suite .

Moi je reste la un moment a observer notre scène de mauvais théâtre . Que Luna a quitter sans que nous nous en apercevions . A lors je la quitte a mon tour en descendant cette échelle que j'ai monter avec tant de précipitation il y a une dizaine de minute a peine .

Lorsque je suis arriver les larmes brouillait mon regard . Maintenant elles ont séchés sur mon visage , laissant des traîné désagréable . Je me sens si vide , je n'ai jamais connu ça . C'est comme si j'avais épuisé mon quota de sentiments pour la journée .

Hermione et Milicent se tiennent par la main . Elles échangent un dernier baiser avant de s'éloigner chacune de leur coté .

Tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers les dortoirs Gryffondor personne ne parle . Elle ne daigne même pas me lancer un regard .

Je suis juste fatiguée . Je ne parviens pas vraiment a réaliser tout ce qu'il s'est passer . J'ai la sensation que je vais m'évanouir a tout moment tant l'épuisement m'accable .

Lorsque je m'allonge avec difficulté dans mon lit rouge et or je souhaite un peu plus fort que d'habitude que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve .

* * *

 **Sauve une Hermione laisse une review ! ( et essaye de faire en sorte que je ne fasse plus jamais des ( très ) mauvaise blague comme celle là )**


	15. 14-11-15 Ron

Ça me parait être une chose qui couvait depuis extrêmement longtemps et qui a simplement finit par exploser .

Voila ce que je pense de la tentative de suicide d'Hermione .

Car c'est ça sans aucun doute . Ceux qui refuse de le croire se voile la face inutilement . Moi je l'ai vu . J'était en bas , dans le parc en train de ruminer ma solitude et j'ai vu Hermione sur le bord du toit avec les bras écarter . Elle y est restée quelques secondes qui m'ont sembler être des heures puis elle s'est reculée et je n'ai plus vu ce qu'il ce passait .

Je suis rester un long moment a fixer le point ou elle avait disparue . Mon esprit peinait a réaliser ce qu'il venait de ce passer . C'était trop énorme , c'était trop important pour que je parvienne a l'intégrer.

Et une fois de plus , je me suis demander pourquoi Est-ce que Harry n'était pas là .

Harry nous a toujours aider a résoudre tout nos problème . Mais il est tellement éloigné de nous maintenant que je me demande si nous avons été amis un jour .

J'ai dit "nous" . Mais comment est-ce que je peux encore dire "nous" alors que je n'ai fais que briller par mon absence aux cotés d'Hermione ?

Elle a toujours été là pour nous , et tout ce que nous trouvons a faire lorsque elle a besoin de nous , c'est de fuir le plus loin que nous le pouvons .

Hier soir j'ai parcouru longuement les couloirs et depuis ce matin , je sèche les cours et je fais de même . J'ai la sensation d'être devenu un fantôme a force de parcourir continuellement un Poudlard de plus en plus désert a mes yeux . Mais c'est simplement que je m'enfonce dans les endroits les plus reculer du château . Certains endroits ont sûrement vu aucun humain depuis plusieurs années .

J'essaie de réfléchir , et surtout , je m'empêche d'oublier . Pourtant je sais que je n'irait pas voir Hermione pour lui proposer mon aide . Je ne suis pas prêt a l'affronter et c'est la principale raison pour laquelle j'ai sécher les cours , parce que je sais qu'elle y sera invariablement . Je ne suis pas prêt a l'affronter , ni elle , ni Ginny car elle est constamment a ses cotés et sais sûrement quelque chose .

Le pire dans ton ça , c'est que j'ai parfaitement conscience que je ne serais peut être jamais prêt . Alors je l'évite , je sèche les cors et je hante les couloirs . Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas capable de faire semblant face a elle .

Une douleur sourde creuse mon cœur constamment . Je m'en veux . Je sais très bien que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire . De temps en temps je me demande si je ne culpabilise pas plus que je ne le devrais .

C'est égoïste . C'est parfaitement égoïste parce que en cherchant a diminuer la culpabilité je chercher également a diminuer la souffrance qu'elle me cause .

J'aurais sûrement du être plus proche d'Hermione et m'apercevoir que ça n'allait pas . Mais je ne sais pas si je serais réellement parvenu a faire quelque chose .

Malheureusement je pense que si j'avais été la depuis le début je n'aurait sûrement rien pus faire pour elle . Et je me serais donner bonne conscience en me disant que j'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir alors que ne réaliser j'aurais été parfaitement inutile .

C'est difficile de se battre contre cette sensation de ne servir a rien et cette jalousie maladive .

J'ai honte d'être jaloux de Ginny simplement parce que elle a tout vu , du plus près qu'on pouvait le voir , alors qu'elle a aussi beaucoup souffert . Cette n'a rien d'enviable pourtant je parviens tout de même a la jalouser .

Je suis déjà dans le couloirs de deuxième étage . Je ne me suis même pas vu monter les escaliers .

Juste a ma droite il y a les toilettes de Mimi geignarde . Ça fait un moment qu'elle n'y est plus , je ne sais pas pourquoi .

Je m'assoie sur le sol et je remonte mes genoux contre moi . Je dois avoir l'air ridicule mais je m'en fiche , personne n'est pour me voir .

C'est en observant les couleurs vieillotte du vitrail central que je réalise que c'est ici que tout a commencer . C'est ici que Harry et moi avons sauver Hermione du troll en première année .

C'est ici que nous avons préparé le polynectar pendant des semaines . C'est ici que Harry a manquer de tué Malfoy et nous l'a ensuite raconté , complètement traumatisé .

Cet endroit me semble être la base de tout en cet instant .

Quand je revois les enfant que nous étions en première année , oubliant complètement le fait qu'Hermione c'était montrée détestable et hautaine avec nous pour faire preuve de solidarité afin de vaincre le troll ça me donne envie de pleurer .

Parce que l'époque du Trio d'Or est loin désormais . Ça fat des mois que nous ne voyons plus , et c'est partiellement par un manque de volonté de ma part . Je ne fais aucun effort et je trouve le moyen de ne jamais passer de temps avec eux .

J'ai honte .

Et voila , je me met a pleurer . J'ai trop de regret , trop de tristesse et de honte en moi pour parvenir a y garder a l'intérieur .

Donc me voila en train de chialer , a moitié sous des lavabos , recroqueviller sur moi-même .

Je déteste ce temps qui passe si vite . Tout état si parfait en première année . Je me souviens encore de ma si grande fierté lorsque j'ai pris le Poudlard Express pour la première fois . Mes adieu a Ginny m'avait donner un grand sourire , pour une fois qu'il n'y en avait pas que pour elle , la seule fille .

Je pleure au beau milieu de mes souvenirs les plus précieux , je pleure sur mes regrets , je pleure pour tout ceux qui ne versent pas de larme et je pleure sur moi-même , sur ce que je suis devenu .Qui est exactement ce que je ne souhaitait pas devenir .

Je suis fatigué de tout ça . De mes regrets , de ma vie , de mon inactivité constante et de tout ce qui m'arrive .

J'entend un froissement de tissus et au milieu de mes larmes je vois Parkinson qui s'assoie a coté de moi .

Elle prend la même position que moi avec les jambes remontées contre la poitrine et son menton posé sur ses genoux . Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que elle est là . Je l'observe un moment entre mes hoquets .

Son visage est fermé , ses lèvres sont si pincés qu'elles blanchissent , ses yeux sont dur et fixent un point invisible devant elle .Ses cheveux ont un peu poussé et n'ont plus ce carré si soigné qu'elle entretient si bien habituellement . Ils sont un peu emmêlés .

Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes .

Et sur ses mains , tout ses ongles sont salement cassés et elle saigne un peu . Envolée la manucure parfaite . Sur les bars elle a de longues griffures ou la peau a été violemment arrachées .

Elle ne vas pas bien . Je ne peux pas prétendre la connaître suffisamment pour savoir ce qui ne vas pas . Mais ça se voit sur son visage .

Sans me regarder elle sort de la poche gauche de sa jupe un mouchoir blanc brodé P.P et me le tend . J'essuie mes joues couvertes de larmes et mon nez plein de morve . L'instant d'après j'ai l'air bien con avec ce mouchoir dont je ne sais pas quoi faire .

La question ne se pose plus lorsque ce dernier s'enflamme entre mes doigts . Pansy a a peine bouger sa baguette .

Décidément il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas . Mais elle ne dis rien . Alors moi non plus .

On est rester un long moment l'un a coté de l'autre , silencieusement .

* * *

 **Laisse donc une petite review que je puisse connaitre ton avis sur ma tragedie Poudlardienne .**


	16. 15-11-15 1 Pansy

Je me sens plutôt triste aujourd'hui . Et j'ai eu une petite crise d'hystérie tout a l'heure .

Je peine a croire que tant de temps c'est écoulé .

J'ai réaliser mes sentiments idiot pour la petite rouquine . Je n'ose pas le formuler différemment . Parce que c'est plutôt difficile a croire peut être .

Je me demande ce que je vais en faire de ces sentiments . Est-ce que les accepte ? Il me semble . Mais ce n'est pas pour autant , que je vais me jeter sur cette idiote gamine pour dévorer ses lèvres .

Je sais pas quoi faire , et c'est quelques chose de plus qu'étrange car je suis habituée a n'avoir que des certitudes .

Je déteste être amoureuse . Parce que je me sens ridicule . En réalité je ne dois pas l'être vraiment , mais c'est comme ça que je me sens a chaque fois .

Et puis l'être d'une fille me perturbe et m'inquiète toujours un peu plus . Parce que si ma famille l'apprend d'une manière ou d'une autre je peut être sure que je serais reniée . Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que je continue de craindre ce genre de chose alors que je n'y accorde pas vraiment d'importance . Je ne suis pas raciste , je me fiche du statut de sang .

La seule crainte que j'ai c'est de ne pas savoir vivre sans cette opulence que m'offre l'argent de ma famille .

Est-ce que je peux vraiment déclarer mon amour a la rouquine et vivre une relation idyllique avec elle ou est-ce que c'est juste un rêve irréaliste ?

Je suis fatiguée de tout ça , j'en est assez que ce soit si compliqué . Mais je pense que si c'est compliqué c'est simplement parce que nous nous compliquons constamment la vie .

Peut être que si je vais la voir et que je lui dit clairement ce que je veux elle acceptera ? Accepter quoi au juste ? Et moi , qu'est-ce que je veux réellement ?

Tout redevient extraordinairement compliqué en un instant . Je suis une véritable girouette et je décide quelque chose pour mieux changer d'avis après . Je suis lassée , lassée de tout cela , de ces jeux amoureux que j'ai trop souvent exercé pour y avoir encore goût .

Et au fur et a mesure de ma réflexion la tentation d'aller lui voir la Weaslette et de lui parler avec honnêteté pour lu dire que j'ai envie de passer des heures entières avec elle , de la protéger , de la chérir ; que j'ai d'elle , de sa peau blanche , de ses petits seins et de ses hanches délicates se fait plus forte . C'est sûrement ce que je vais faire au final . Je crois . Je n'en suis pas sure et ça m'horripile carrément de ne pas savoir .

Je voudrais juste l'avoir face a moi et lui dire toutes ces choses . Avec facilité et simplicité . Mais je ne peux pas . Pourquoi , déjà ? Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que cela se fait ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien en avoir foutre ! Je veux cette gamine et je l'aurais , peut m'importe de la choquer , de la brusquer ou de ne pas avoir fait les choses dans les règles de l'art .

L'art amoureux … Cela me rend songeuse . Est-ce que ça signifie réellement quelque chose ?

Si je souhaitait augmenter mes chances d'obtenir cette jolie rouquine , il me faudrait l'approcher progressivement et ce , avec douceur . Mais ça me parait tout simplement ridicule .

Alors si je lui dit tout ça , si je lui énumère quels sont mes désirs je le ferais dés la prochaine fois que je la vois et face a elle . Je ne me laisse aucune autres possibilités . Soit je le lui dit de cette manière soit je reste ridiculement inactive .

* * *

 **Je tient a le dire tout de suite au départ ce chapitre n'était pas du tout censé ressembler a ça .**

 **Pour en faire un résumer , Pansy était censée être enceinte de _l'autre connard_ et passer des lignes et des lignes a se désespérer pour finir par avorter puis se faire tatouer la date du jour sur la cheville , bien sur l'os , pour que ça fasse mal . Et Ginny et Ron aurait été la pour elle , pour la soutenir .**

 **J'ai pas réussi a finir ce chapitre . Parce que j'en ai assez . Je trouve que c'est redondant , tout le monde est malheureux et même si c'est moi qui l'ai écrit , je commence a en avoir assez .**

 **Puis j'ai reçu une review qui ressemblait vaguement a une claque dans la figure . Mais qui exprimait ce que moi même en tant qu'auteur je pensais . Et je capter que cette fille qui s'exprimait donnait un avis qui était surement celui de la majorité qui ne s'exprime pas .**

 **Alors j'ai écrit ce petit chapitre ( que je complète avec le suivant ) et ma fic va surement prendre une direction un peu différente et un peu brutale . Je m'en excuse , mais sacher que rien n'est prévu a l'avance , que j'écrit mes chapitres au jour le jour donc c'est parfois carrément compliqué a géré .**

 **Malgré tout ça je m'engage a tenir encore la quinzaine de jours qu'il me reste a écrire , a part si cela devient complètement impossible ou carrément mauvais . Je ne veux pas sacrifier la qualité pour la quantité .**

 **Bien cordialement .**


	17. 15-11-15 2 Ginny

Hermione est morte aujourd'hui .

Je m'en veux . Je m'en veux parce que j'était persuadée qu'après sa tentative de suicide elle allait aller mieux soudainement . C'est idiot , c'est ridicule , complètement irréaliste et j'ai honte de mes illusions enfantines .

Hermione est morte aujourd'hui .

Je ne parviens pas vraiment a assimiler cette information . Pourtant , elle ne veut pas quitter mon esprit .

C'est moi qui l'est retrouvée et je le regrette . Ce n'est pas mon premier macchabée - nous vivons tout de même une guerre -mais c'était ma meilleure amie .

Elle était dans la baignoire de sa chambre . L'eau était entièrement tintée de rouge et elle paraissait presque dormir avec ses yeux au longs cil sombre clos . Sa peau ne me paraissait pas changer de d'habitude tant elle était pale ces derniers temps . Ce qui était étrange , c'est que c'était comme si elle était enfin sereine lorsque j'ai observer son visage . C'était comme si elle était enfin heureuse , comme si elle avait enfin trouver la paix . Et c'était perturbant .

Alors je me suis demandée si ce que j'avais fait jusque la n'était pas extrêmement égoïste . Je lui avait demander de rester seulement pour moi-même en invoquant mon attachement si profond pour sa personne . C'est vari , dans le fond n'est-ce pas extrêmement égoïste de lui demander de rester alors qu'elle ne souhaite que partir ? Je ne sais pas . Dans le fond , je suis si perdue que je ne suis pas sure d'être capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérente .

Hermione est morte aujourd'hui .

Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle s'était ouvert les veines dans la nuit pour finir par mourir deux ou trois heures avant l'aube .

Ce qui m'a paru le plus horrible dans tout ça , c'est l'odeur . L'odeur de la mort qui est absolument ignoble . Je me suis sentie suffoquer pourtant je suis restée figée sur le pas de la porte , tout simplement choquée .

Hermione est morte aujourd'hui .

Et je suis toute seule . Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi est-ce que je suis toute seule ? Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi . J'ai comme un vide en moi . Un vide immense et que personne ne pourra jamais combler . Et ça m'effraie parce que je ne suis pas sure d'être capable de vivre avec ça .

J'ai peur d'affronter la vie sans elle désormais , j'ai peur de pas être capable de faire mon deuil . Pour l'instant , je n'ai pas mal . C'est simplement parce que cette information ne veut pas entrer dans mon esprit .

Hermione est morte aujourd'hui . Et Pansy m'a demander de sortir avec elle . Ça quelque chose de profondément ridicule .

Et maintenant , qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir de ma vie ?

* * *

 **Je sais que c'est bien court mais pour l'instant , je n'arrive pas a en faire plus .**

 **Laisse donc une petite review cher individu que je puisse connaitre quel ton avis .**


	18. 16-11-15 Draco

Harry a disparu .

C'est ce que titre tout les journaux depuis une semaine déjà .

Il est parti dimanche . Il me l'a dit qui partait . Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait , qu'il ne voulait pas me quitter mais qu'il avait besoin de partir . Ça m'a fait ressentir de la culpabilité . Parce que je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir . Je l'ai regarder partir .

Je m'était dit que je ferais tout pour veiller sur lui , rester près de lui .

Je ne l'ai pas fait dés que l'occasion c'est présentée j'ai tout laisser tomber . Mes résolutions ont disparues aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues . J'ai honte de moi . J'ai la sensation d'être une personne faible .

Harry est parti . Et quelque part , c'est tant mieux . Parce que j'arrivais plus a cacher qu'il parlait seul . Parce que ses crises de paranoïa et d'hystérie se faisait en pleine journée . C'était trop dur et trop compliqués pour moi .

J'ai lâcher l'affaire , avec des regrets dans le cœur . J'aurais aimer que cela se passe autrement . J'aurais aimer que ça se termine autrement . J'aurais aimer qu'on soit heureux tout les deux .

Je ne me souviens même plus si on l'a été a un moment . Il me semble , mais j'ai du l'oublier , noyé dans mon malheur .

Maintenant , qu'il n'est plus auprès de moi , je me sens vide et fatigué . Mais pourtant , je ne récolte que ce que j'ai semé . J'ai toujours cette culpabilité qui pèse sue mes épaules .

J'ai un peu peur de ne jamais revoir Harry . Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pu le laisser partir ? Pour mon intérêt personnel je crois .

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je souffre autant ? Je ne comprend ce qu'il se passe autour de moi , je ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe en moi .

Je crois que je n'était pas près a renoncer a mon amour . Pourtant , je me retrouve seul .Je déteste cela être seul . Mais tous autour de moi , ce sont éloignés . Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai passer tout mon temps a les repousser ces derniers mois . Alors finalement ils ont finis par partir , lasser de moi .

Il me semble que je voudrais expliquer raconter tout cela a quelqu'un . Mais il n'y a personne je suis seul et ça me pèse .

Il est parti .

C'est une réalité . Il vas falloir que je réapprenne a vivre seul . Me reconstruire une identité en dehors de notre couple .

Ça va me prendre du temps . Mais je pense y arriver .

* * *

 **Désolée pour ce chapitre fort court , mais j'ai du mal en ce moment . Il n'y aura pas de second chapitre pour compenser aujourd'hui . J'essayerais de faire mieux demain .**

 **Laisse donc une review que je puisse connaitre ton avis .**


	19. 17-11-15 Pansy

Milicent est morte dans la nuit .

C'était étrang de tenter de la reviller avant de m 'apercevoir qu'elle était morte . Sa peau était aussi blanche que du marbre et elle paraissait sereine .

Tout le monde pense que cette mort est naturelle ou accidentelle , mais je sais qu 'elle ne l'est pas .

Tout les matins elle prenait une très petite dose de poison afin de l'assimiler peu a peu et finir par être complètement immunisée . Elle souhaitait devenir potionniste et cela fait parti de l'entraînement de base .

J'ai mis seulement quelques instants a comprendre qu'elle avait volontairement forcé la dose pour pouvoir enfin s'endormir en paix .

Milicent est morte seulement quelques jours après notre chère Granger . J'ai trouver ça ridicule . Parce que je sais que ma meilleure amie a fait cela dans le sens de la « rejoindre dans l'eau delà « .

Et je trouve ça idiot .

Parce que elle avait dix sept ans . Ça n'allait pas durer toute la vie . L'amour qu'elles se portaient aujourd'hui , n'allait pas durer éternellement , c'est une évidence . Pourtant Milicent s'est comportée comme si c'était le cas .

Et je lui en veux .

Je lui en veux de ne pas avoir su être heureuse et de me causer autant de peine aujourd'hui .C'est égoïste . Mais je ne parviens pas a me retirer cette pensée de la tête et du cœur .

Je lui en veux de m'avoir laissée seule . Parce que maintenant , je suis seule .

Même cette maudite rouquine qui s'en peu a peu rapprochée de moi me fuit comme la peste désormais . Pour un peu elle partirai en courant dés que j m'approche d'elle a moins de trois mètres .

J'ai honte de lui avoir demandée de sortir avec moi le jour ou Granger est morte . Je ne le savais pas ; mais je peine a réaliser l'ampleur de ma gaffe tant elle est énorme .

Malgré ces deuils qui pèsent sur nos épaules respectives je n'ai pas perdu espoir de la conquérir . Je la veux et je l'aurais . Ça quelque chose de profondément malsain et d'immoral de courir après une fille alors que ma meilleure amie est morte … aujourd'hui .

Je crois que en réalité , je n'arrive pas bien a réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé .La mort est trop brutale et trop soudaine pour que je puisse la comprendre .

Elle n'a fait que s'endormir . Et c'est comme si elle allait bientôt se réveiller . Dans quelques minutes ou dans quelques heures , mais en tout cas , bientôt .

Pour l'instant , je n'arrive pas a me fourrer dans la tête que ce n'est pas le cas .

C'est comme si elle était partie en voyage et que son retour était imminent .Ce n'est pas comme si elle était morte . Portant elle l'est et je n'arrive pas a le croire .

Alors j'essaye d'orienter mes pensées vers autre chose . La rouquine forcement . Elle devenue importante pour moi , et surtout , elle m'obsède .

Ça me dégoûte tout ça . Je suis si fatiguée . Si perdue J'aimerais trouver des points de repère , mais je n'en ai aucun .

Je me demande ce que je vais faire de ma vie .

* * *

 **J'ai vraiment du mal a écrire les chapitres en ce moment . C'est très difficile .**

 **Et sache , cher lecteur , que nous approchons de la fin . Donc je n'irais peut être pas jusqu'au trente Novembre . Je ne veux surtout pas me forcer a écrire si je n'ai plus rien a dire . De plus ce serait surement horrible a lire . Comme ça commence surement a l'être pour toi , j'en suis désolée .**

 **Donne moi ton avis sur ce fort court chapitre et puis sur la chose ( là , au dessus ) si le cœur t'en dit .**


	20. 18-11-15 Padma

Ils sont tous partis .

Hermione et Milicent sont mortes la semaine dernière , Harry a disparu et je n'ai plus vu Pansy et Ginny depuis un long moment .

C'est étrange d'avoir un bilan si mauvais . Je pensais parvenir au moins a quelques chose en leur parlait . En tentant de les aider , tout simplement .

J'ai la sensation d'avoir fait une montagne de quelque chose qui n'était rien , dans le fond . Je me sens ridicule a m'être prise aussi au sérieux .

Je pense que je ne les reverrait plus .

C'est bizarre de penser qu'elles sont mortes toutes les deux . Parce que le dernière fois que je les ait vue , ne changeait absolument pas des précédentes .

J'était la lorsque le corps d'Hermione a été évacué .Je ne parvenais pas vraiment a croire que c'était elle sous ce draps blanc . C'était un peu comme si ce n'était pas réel .

Je ne parviens pas a le croire tout simplement . Dans mon esprit je tente de réciter les étapes du deuil pour faire quelque chose de moi-même .

Déni , colère , marchandage , dépression , acceptation .

Cette litanie tourne continuellement dans mon esprit et se promène même parfois sur mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte . Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire avec . Simplement parce que je ne les ressent pas .

Il m'est déjà arriver de connaître la mort de quelque un . Pourtant je ne ressens rien de tout cela . Et je ne sais pas quoi en panser .

Je n'aime pas ça . J'aime quand les choses sont claires et fixées . Mais pas quand elles sont de cette manière .

Je voudrais comprendre pourtant il n'y a strictement rien a éclaircir .C'est comme si tout ce qui s'en passer ces derniers avait disparu pour retourner simplement au point de départ . C'est comme si rien ne s'était passer . C'est assez effrayant .

Il n'y a plus rien , plus personne ne viens me voir et je suis seule .

Il ne reste que Luna.

* * *

 **Je n'arrive pas a écrire plus et c'est trop difficile de me forcer a écrire , surtout en voyant que ça ne plait même plus . Donc je vais écrire un dernier chapitre qui arrivera avant le trente Novembre et se sera fini .**

 **Je vais prendre beaucoup plus de temps pour l'écrire et j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera moins horrible que tout le reste .**

 **Bien sur cela ne t'empêche pas de me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre !**


	21. 30-11-15 Luna

C'était il y a dix ans .

C'était il y a dix que tout Poudlard a sembler s'entre - déchirer , s'autodétruire et que ses fondations ont trembler violemment .

La guerre ne s'est jamais vraiment terminée . Harry a disparu soudainement et nous n'avons plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles . Voldemort et les Mangemort n'ont plus fais parler d'eux .Le Ministère n'en a plus jamais trouvé depuis de longues années .

Ça a créer quelque chose d'étrange chez les gens , cette guerre sans fin . Pas d'armistice , pas de victoire , rien . Ça a créer un manque , un creux , un vide et comme une envie de vengeance .

Beaucoup trop de personne ont de mauvaise Nargoles au dessus de la tête .C'est a cause de toutes ces batailles , de tout ces morts , de toutes cette horreur et de toutes cette destruction pourtant lointaine . Ça cassé quelque chose en eux .Quelque chose qu'il n'est pas possible de réparer …

Je voudrais faire quelque chose , agir , au moins un peu , mais mon pouvoir est bien trop moindre pour que cela est un réel impact . Alors je reste sans rien faire , dans ma vie et éloignée de celle des autres . Je tente de ne pas voir ces faces sans sourire lorsque je sors dans la rue .

Notre monde est profondément malade pourtant personne ne semble s'en apercevoir et personne n'agis . Nous allons droit dans le mur , nous ne pouvons pas continuer de cette manière . Mais c'est ce qu'il se passe . Tout part en vrille et les gens agisse encore comme si tout allais bien , comme si tout était normal .

Mais ça ne peux pas continuer indéfiniment . Il y aura forcement un moment ou notre nonchalance aura des conséquences qui nous tomberons violemment sur la figure . Ça ne peux pas en être autrement . Et moi je suis terrifiée par cela . Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir peur mais je n'y parviens pas . Je cherche , guette et attend le moment ou je pourrais enfin clamer haut et fort , avec fierté : « Je n'ai pas peur ! « . Pas peur de demain , pas peur de cet avenir incertain . Plus peur de rien sûrement dans ce cas là .

Je voudrais changer les chose . Je ne pense pas y parvenir , mais je continue de le souhaiter avec espoir .

Je crois que c'est la chose qu'il y a le plus en moi et qui est le plus fort . De l'espoir . Est-ce que je peux arriver a changer les choses avec ça ? Peut-être . J'ai comme en moi le rêve d'en communiquer a un peu tout les gens autour de moi et de refaire le monde de cette façon .

.

Le silence est assourdissant .

Le seul son qui parvient a mes oreilles est celui de la neige qui crisse sous mes pieds . En avançant dans les allées de petites tombes je me sens prise d'une mélancolie certaine . C'est difficile de croire que tant d'enfant son mort a Poudlard au fil des années .

Je m'assois devant les tombes de deux jeunes filles morte a dix sept ans . Et là , les fesses dans la neiges et le bout des doigts engourdis par le froid je ressens soudainement toutes ces sensation décrite par Harry sur ce bout de parchemin sale .

C'est moi qui est du gérer ses affaires après sa disparition . Parce que personne ne voulait le faire . C'était comme si il n'avait jamais exister .

C'était pareil pour Milicent et Hermione . C'était comme si elles n'étaient jamais nées , comme si elles n'étaient jamais mortes .

J'ai été la seule a me souvenir d'elles au fil des années

J'ai souvent des regrets pour Hermione qui est morte seule , dans le froid et dans le nuit . Je me demande si elle aurait refusé a nouveau ma proposition si j'avais été là lorsque elle s 'est ouvert les veines .

« Je peux partir avec toi si tu le veux «

Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Milicent . C'était étrange de donner ses vêtements et de garder ses bijoux . Ces bijoux que j'ai encore l'espoir de les offrir a une jeune fille de dix sept ans .

Sur les pierres recouvertes de neige il y a deux petits monticule . Ce sont les fleurs que j'ai déposé l'année dernière . Une rose rouge pour Hermione qui rêvait d'amour et qui a fini par l'obtenir de la part de la personne dont elle s'y attendait le moins . Et un énorme bouquet de fleurs des champs pour Milicent .

Je passe tout l'été a les faire sécher en prenant soin de faire une composition correcte au fil des mois de juin , juillet et août . Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui aurait plu , alors j'espère que le simple fait que je passe du temps a le faire la touche .

.

Ginny et Pansy ce sont mariées dés la sortie de Poudlard . C'était Ginny qui avait la demande après être tombée follement amoureuse de Pansy sous la forte insistance de sa cour .

J'ai su plus tard que Pansy faisait déjà tout pour ne pas perdre la face a cette époque et que si elle avait accepté , c'était complètement atterrée et terrorisée . Elles ont divorcés a peine un an plus tard . Les sentiments de Pansy n'était pas fais pour durer . C'était une simple passion éphémère . Je ne sais pas si ça aurait pu se passer autrement , mais je l'espère toujours un peu .

Depuis elle est partie d'écosse . Et Ginny a refait sa vie avec un illustre inconnu que je ne vois jamais . Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop , ainsi que la famille Weasley . Trop étrange et trop agitée a son goût , sûrement . C'est dommage . Tout ce que je peux lui souhaiter , c'est qu'il la traite bien .

.

C'est étrange de se retrouver seule ici seul au milieu de dizaine de corps d'enfant .

Je resserre un peu mon écharpe autour de mon cou . Je commence a avoir froid . Je veux dire vraiment froid . L'année dernière Rolf a commencer a paniquer en voyant que mes lèvres était presque bleutées lorsque je suis rentrée . Je lui ait souri et je l'ai embrasser en lui disant qu'il me suffisait de ça pour les réchauffer . Je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir mentit je crois . Ce froid que je porte en moi , rien ne pourra le faire disparaître ou même s'atténuer , c'est une évidence .

.

Pour rien au monde je passerai moins de temps auprès d'Hermine et Milicent . Ces jeunes filles ont passée des heures a mourir , alors pourquoi est-ce que on ne les veillerait pas pendant des heures également ?

Je suis triste parce que a chaque fois que je songe a leurs vies et je me dit qu'il aurait pu en être autrement . Elles auraient pu être des personnes extraordinaires et faire des carrières brillante . Ça n'a simplement pas été le cas .

Mais en réalité je pense que c'était leur seul et unique destin . Un peu comme une fatalité .

.

Je ne sens plus mes orteil et personnes ne viendra me chercher . Je peux laisser couler ces larmes là . Ce sont les seule que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de pleurer . Ce sont celles qui en tant que femme mariée et mère , en tant qu'individus désormais bien intégré dans la société doivent désormais rester en moi . Ce sont celles que je donne a des amies mortes depuis dix ans . Ce sont celles qu'il n'est pas raisonner de laisser couler .Ce sont des larmes pour cette sorte de tragédie qui s'est déroulées a Poudlard et dont j'ai souvent la sensation d'être la seule réelle survivante .

J'aurais aimer que ma génération ne soit pas entièrement détruite par la guerre . J'aurais aimer avoir une scolarité heureuse . Mais Voldemort nous a volé toute notre joie et tout notre bonheur . Et sur les épaules de ces gens dont dépendait l'issue de la guerre c'est ajouté une culpabilité et un malheur sans nom .

Mes larmes coulent lentement comme pour s'accorder avec la neige douce et glaciale qui tombe depuis quelques minutes déjà .

.

J'ai des regrets - peut être trop - sur ma vie . J'ai essayer d'en faire quelque chose de bien , mais malheureusement , j'ai toujours ce vide en moi . J'ai beau essayer de le combler de milles manières différentes il est toujours là . Je pense que c'est tout simplement parce ce vide est en réalité une absence . L'absence d'elles deux , de leur présence , de leur amour si beau et si fort . Et je peux rien faire pour lutter contre . Juste constater qu'il est là et empêcher les larmes de couler , m'empêcher d'être triste pour sourire a mes deux petits garçons qui sont censé faire tout mon bonheur .

Ces morts dont personne ne se souvient jamais , j'ai la sensation de les porter seule . C'est assez difficile . Il y a des fois ou je voudrais sourire et ou leur visage triste m'en empêche . Mais ce n'est pas grave , je ne leur en veut pas .

Mes mains sont intégralement rougie par le froid et je pense a Harry . Même si je sais qu'il ne reviendra jamais je pense souvent a lui . Il aimait beaucoup l'hiver mais il ne l'a jamais dit a personne . Je l'ai su seulement en lisant ce bout de parchemin . Il était au fond de sa valise , a coté de morceaux de miroir brisé. Ça m'aurait plu de connaître l'histoire de ce miroir . Parce que lorsque j'ai tenté de le reconstituer , il en manquait un bout . Je pense que Harry l'a emporté avec lui . Alors c'est sûrement que cela devait être très important pour lui . Et j'aurais aimer savoir pourquoi .

J'aurais aimer partager tout ça avec lui , lui dire que moi aussi j'aimais l'hiver au point de faire parfois des choses dangereuse pour ma santé . Aujourd'hui dés que je sort je met une paire de chaussure . Et je n'aime pas ça .

Je ne sais pas trop comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour me conformer a ce point a la société . Je me demande si je suis réellement la seule survivante de cette génération maudite .

Même si tout me semble identique aux autres années - surtout ce froid qui me glace jusqu'au os - j'ai la sensation que quelque chose se termine . Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est , mais ça me rend triste .

Je continuerai a apporter des fleurs sur les tombes de ces deux filles et a les veiller la semaine de leur mort .

Je le ferait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours . Après il n'y aura plus personne pour le faire . Et alors elles deviendront des anonymes .

Elles seront oubliées . Malheureusement , je pense que c'est le sort de n'importe quel être humains .

L'oubli nous attend tous au bout du chemin . Peut importe le temps que l'on prendra a mourir , il attendra . Et nous accueillera dans ses bras glacé . Pour nous faire connaître la douleur .Moi ça ne m'effraie pas . Parce que il me semble que je l'ai suffisamment connue pour ne plus en avoir peur .

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin ne Notre mois de Novembre . **

**Il n'y aura rien d'autre après ça .**

 **La publication et l'écriture et ont été plutôt difficile pour moi , mais je suis parvenue a la finir et j'en suis assez contente .**

 **Laisse donc une review , cela prend peu de temps et m'apporte beaucoup .**


End file.
